Club Inductioncomplete
by dasame
Summary: Ranger ask Stephanie to help on an unusual mission. Lots of SMUT.Adult situations.


Author: dasame

Disclaimer: First I hope you all enjoy this new story and thank you for playing along with the challenge. I'm just borrowing JEs fabulous characters. I'm a Babe and I write Babe stories, enough said. This story deals with adult situations, if you're not 18 or older please don't read. That being said this story has SMUT in it.

Club Induction

Stephanie's POV

My name is Stephanie Plum and I just woke up. The sun is shining through my window, the birds are singing and by all outward, appearances it's going to be a beautiful day. So why am I still lying here in bed instead of jumping up to greet the day? Well you see it's like this. My boss, friend, mentor, and yes, one-time lover asked that I attend this morning's morning meeting. Yeah, my boss' name is Ranger, A.K.A. Carlos Manoso and he's six foot of muscle and good looks. Sexy just doesn't cover how good he looks, from his head of dark, straight, shiny hair that just begs me to run my fingers through to his-oh-so sexy ass.

My ex-boyfriend, Joe Morelli, was once voted best ass in Trenton, but I don't think the judges knew about Ranger's ass. Although, maybe they weren't talking about his physical features but the man himself, because I'll tell you, Joe can sure be a pain in my ass. But we're getting off the subject, which is why I'm still in bed.

Ranger owns Rangeman LLC, a high level security company. Rangeman provides both private and corporate security. Ranger and some of his guys also do work for the government. Ours, I suppose, but who knows. Secret, for sure. I enjoy breathing too much to ask too many questions, although I'm fairly sure Ranger would never hurt me. Physically, at least. I'm not so sure about trusting him with my heart. You see, a while ago I figured out I was in love with him, but for now, that's my dirty little secret. No reason to scare him off by telling him.

So anyway, I was still in bed because my spidey sense was yelling, my stomach felt nauseous and sensible Stephanie was telling me to pull the covers over my head and go back to sleep. I seldom listen to her, but maybe now would be a good time to start.

Not so sensible Stephanie stomped her foot. This is Ranger, he wouldn't hurt you. If he wants you at the meeting, you know you're going to be at the meeting, so get your ass out of bed and get moving, before you're late.

Damn! I looked at the clock .If I hurried in the shower and skipped breakfast, I would just barely miss being late.

I hauled my ass out of bed and into the shower, reciting to myself: It won't be bad. Nothing will happen. Yeah, like I really believed that load of crap. This is me, Stephanie Plum. Before I started working full time at Rangeman, I was a BEA, or bounty hunter. Yup, I rounded up the bad guys and got them back into the system. Of course, along the way I rolled in garbage and had a lot of cars go to car heaven, but that's a story for another day. It looked like today I needed to get in the shower and get to Rangeman.

Shower done, I pulled on a pair of black cargoes and my Rangeman tee, grabbed my keys and prayed as I ran out the door that Ella would have something I could grab to eat. I stopped and quickly scanned the lot as I exited the building. The merry men had been working with me and I was slightly more aware of my surroundings.

I saw Tank about three seconds before I ran into him, bounced and fell on my ass. I glared up at him as he offered his hand and pulled me up so fast I almost went flying.

"Uh, Bomber, I take it you forgot that Ranger said we'd pick you up this morning."

"I could've driven…" We both looked over at my current POS car. Okay, so it wasn't new and shiny. Maybe it looked like a reject from the junk yard, but it ran. Well, most of the time.

Tank draped his massive arm around my shoulders and pulled me in tight. "Bomber, we like you in one piece…and that car is not safe. I can smell the gas fumes from here." With that, he helped me into his ride, a shiny black SUV.

Ten minutes later, we pulled into the Rangeman garage. We walked in silence toward the elevator, and when the doors opened, I hesitated only a moment before stepping in, figuring at this point, escape was out. Tank would have just thrown me over his shoulder and carried me.

The door opened and it was a death march to the waiting conference room. The first thing I noticed as I walked in was the cart with food and coffee. Ah, Ella was an angel. I loaded down a plate and grabbed a cup and headed for the table.

On the table were folders. One was at the head where Ranger would sit, with two on each side. So that meant that only five would be in on this meeting. Taking a deep breath and letting it out, I made my way to the table. Hmm, where to sit? Then I noticed names on the files. I was to sit next to Ranger on his right; Bobby was across from me, Lester next to him and Tank next to me.

I pushed the file toward the center of the table. No, I wasn't avoiding it, just didn't want to get any food or coffee stains. I was sure Ranger wouldn't want coffee stains, on his nice clean folders.

I was nibbling on my food. I would have eaten faster, but my stomach still had that queasy, something bad is going to happen feeling. No use ticking it off by eating too fast.

Ranger walked into the room, followed by Ella, who quietly and efficiently removed the cart. She even took my cup and plate, replacing the folder in front of me.

I looked at the file lying in front of me on the table. Each of the others at the table had a similar file. Ranger sat and waited until Ella closed the door and everyone sat at attention, waiting for him to start the meeting.

His dark eyes met mine. I felt a shiver run down my spine. I knew when Ranger asked me to attend this meeting that something was up, and my spidey sense said it was bad. Although I was working full time at Rangeman I seldom attended the morning meeting. Normally I'd stop by the bonds office, pick up files and talk with the girls then I would arrive at Rangeman just as the meeting was concluding. This worked well for everyone because I tended to fidget through the meeting, which was disruptive at best.

The other plus to me picking up the files, besides me no longer disrupting the meeting with my fidgeting, was that I now got my morning sweets and coffee without violating Rangeman policy. Ranger usually looked the other way when it came to me, but a few of the guys had failed their quarterly physicals and that hadn't made Ranger happy. Better for everyone if the sweets stayed at the bonds office or up on seven. Yup, Ranger lets me bring contraband into his private domain.

When the door shut, I realized the meeting was going to start, ready or not. Ranger ,Tank , and the rest of Ranger's A-team, Bobby and Lester, were all looking at me, as if waiting to see if I would try to rabbit it out of the room. I sighed then gave the guys a little finger wave of surrender. I was here and come what may, I was staying. After all, I trusted every man in this room, with my body at least.

Ranger started by addressing me. "Babe, before this meeting goes any further, I need to know the current status of your relationship with Morelli."

I looked from him to the guys. I had a hard time believing that the state of my love life had anything to do with Rangeman business. I was about to sling that at him when, for whatever reason, I settled down. Maybe it was the look in his eyes. It was freaky how just a look from the man could calm me, but it did, and who was I to question it. I noticed that the guys seemed uncomfortable in their chairs. _Huh, join the crowd,_ I thought.

Joe and I had been off since just after I found that he had been living with my ex, Dickie Orr, while I was under suspicion for his disappearance. I mean really, I was his girlfriend. The least he could have done was let me know Dickie was still in the land of the living. He didn't have to let me know he was living with him. That had been over three months ago. We hadn't had a big fight, and we were still friends. We still had lunch at Pino's a couple of times a week and I even watched a game over to his place a couple days ago, but we were as off as you could get. Joe was even thinking of transferring to Philly because he was dating a teacher there.

"Steph?"

I decided to let my 'Burg attitude show some. Ranger hadn't made a move lately, including no alley kisses, or even attempts at poaching. Given that Joe and I were off, it wouldn't even have been poaching, but Ranger didn't know that.

"Why do you need to know?" I figured that if it involved my life, it was a fair question.

Bobby, Lester, and Tank shuffled, clearly uncomfortable. Tough, if I had to be here and suffer through this, they could also. Sheesh, what was it with men being afraid of emotions?

Ranger's POV

"Babe, I can't include you in this mission if you're involved with Morelli." What I didn't say was that if there was another way, I would prefer not to include her. I want her for my own and this mission might just make that impossible. Only time will tell if we can work our way into a relationship after this mission.

I could tell my answer didn't satisfy Stephanie. She doesn't get why I need to know and I'm very hesitant about telling her why. I watched her stiffen her back and from the glint in her eyes, I knew she was going to be honest, no matter how much it hurt her.

"We're off for good. Right now, we're working on the friend thing. Now, why do you need to know?" Her tone told me that I had pushed her as far as she would go without more information. I smiled what Stephanie calls my half-smile. Only my Babe would question me this way.

I tapped the file. "All the answers are in the file, Babe. Take it up to seven, read it and call me on the intercom when you're done. We'll finish the meeting then." I looked around the table, meeting the eye of each of my men one by one. "I don't have to tell any of you that none of what's in that file leaves this room."

Stephanie's POV

I made my way up to seven, the mysterious file clutched in my hands. Ranger and the guy had acted so strange that I was almost frightened to look at whatever was in the folder. Once I let myself into the apartment, I sat down on the couch, took a deep breath and then opened the folder.

File: For Eyes Only!!

I opened the file to see a picture of the bad guy. From my first impression, he was in his 40's with bright green eyes, long, dark, auburn hair and was clean shaven. He is definitely hot, but just the picture alone made my spidey sense tingle like crazy. I kept reading the information in the file.

Charges: Kidnapping. Trafficking in drugs, women, guns, almost anything someone will pay for.

$15 million dollar bond

Mission: Infiltrate his sex club, locate the missing girls and Shospecker, rescue the girls and apprehend Shospecker.

I continued reading. The file went into explicit detail on how the club works, some of the missing women attributed to Shospecker and some of his other suspected crimes.

The file ended with NOT A NICE GUY!!!! No way did I need them telling me that part, I thought sickly.

I closed the file and had to run to the bathroom. I hugged the toilet for a long time, blessing Ella for how clean she kept everything.

Ranger's POV

I came into the apartment just as Steph was running for the bathroom. I noticed pictures of some of the victims strewn across the coffee table. I followed Steph, holding her hair out of her face as she threw up. When she finished, I let her rest against me, then helped her up to rinse her mouth before carrying her to my bed. I returned to the bathroom to get a cool washcloth, which I used on Steph's face to clean and soothe her. _Damn, maybe I should have found another way,_ I thought.

Steph spoke first. "He's a real bad guy?"

"Yeah Babe, he is." I hated asking her to do this, but I knew she was more than capable. It tore me apart what she would have to do if this mission was to succeed.

"Babe, are you ready to finish to finish the meeting?"

Half of me, the half that is in love with her, hoped she told me to forget it, no way would she do it. But it was the half that respected her choice, that admired her courage and persistence, her down right refusal to give in… It was that half that knew the only woman for this job was Stephanie Plum, my personal feelings for her be damned.

This mission would involve her getting intimately involved with all of them, sometimes taking on all of them at once. She would have to have sex in public, and with multiple partners. My guys and I would try to guarantee that it would only be with us, but it was possible that she might have to sleep with someone else to preserve our cover. I knew it was a lot to ask from any woman, let alone one I am in love with. I can only hope that I can control my jealousy.

Stephanie sat up, straightened her clothes and gave him a little smile. "Yeah, let's finish this."

We walked together out of my apartment and into the waiting elevator. At five, we didn't stop until we were all seated in our chairs around the conference table.

Stephanie's POV

To everyone's surprise, I was the first to talk.

I tapped the folder. "Uh, you have a plan?" I looked around the table. If I was going to do this, I sure as hell wanted to know going in how bad it was going to be.

Ranger handed out files to everyone. "We infiltrate Club Induction. Inside this file is everyone's cover and background. Our intel tells us that Shospecker hangs out here a lot and conducts most of his business in the back rooms. We're being paid to recover the girls and to collect enough information on Shospecker and his clubs to shut them down. Shospecker is to be taken out."

I looked through the file. Club Induction was a sex club. You had to apply for membership, and part of the application was performing a sex act in front of a panel selected by club management.

Shit, I wasn't fully comfortable having sex during the day and I would have to perform in front of a group of people. Ranger's ESP was working. "Babe, we'll be in a room. The room will have two-way glass. With all the security they have, we'll assume that they will be taping everything that goes on in the Club."

Okay, I was having trouble believing Ranger would allow himself and his men to be filmed. Didn't that go against some code he had or something?

"Code, Babe?" I could hear the amusement in his voice.

"So what we do will be taped?" My voice was quivering. Shit, when my mother heard about this, I'd never see pineapple upside down cake again.

"Babe, I'll take care of the tapes. Bobby!" I guess he figured he'd let Bobby explain, since he would be handling most of the technical stuff for the mission, just like he does most of the missions the group goes on, that I know of at least.

Bobby slid what looked like a little sliver of plastic to me. "That little gem will be helping us. Just slip it into your bra." I turned and did as he said.

Bobby picked up a digital video camera and aimed it at me. He pointed to the screen, which was showing an image that was obviously coming from the camera. Amazingly, although I did appear, the image was distorted so much you couldn't tell it was me. When Bobby panned away from me, the distortion kept up for a few seconds then cleared.

"But…how…shit, that's cool."

"Babe the tape is the club's way of keeping undesirables out. If a cop tried to go in undercover, they could use the tape against them in the future."

"But won't they know?"

"Babe, they'll be watching the action live. By the time they look later, they'll think it was a camera issue or a problem with their security system."

I couldn't believe what Ranger expected me to do. I mean, I'd experimented some in college, who didn't. But, this was multiple partners, stuff which I had no knowledge. To be honest I wasn't sure if I wanted to learn.

"Babe, if you don't want to be part of the team…I'll find someone else."

"Jeanne Ellen?"

"No, Jeanne Ellen wouldn't work."

I almost laughed at the expressions that the guys all seemed to have for a second. It almost seemed like they would rather be castrated then have sex with Jeanne Ellen.

I blushed as I looked through some of the pictures that had been included in the file. They showed varied positions and number of partners. I would be lying if I said they weren't making me hot. Thinking of Ranger doing these things to me definitely made my panties wet. It was the thought of the Merry Men joining us that made something in me stand up and say, Whoa girl. I mean this involved butt stuff!

One picture showed three ripped men and a woman. Whoa, stop my heart, that could be me. Could I even handle that? I mean, Ranger and I'd had one night together and I knew he had a fine package.

I took what I hoped was a casual look at the guys. Sure, I'd worked with them, and sometimes I'd daydream, but I really looked.

Lester was a player. Was he even safe to be with? Maybe we needed to forget the whole thing. He sure was something to look at, though and I had no doubt he knew how to use the equipment.

Bobby was calm, assuring, sexy and funny and again, I was sure he knew his way around the female body.

Tank was huge. I know Lula said he was big everywhere, which had me more than a little worried. Ranger filled me what would Tank do, and how would Lula feel about me sleeping with her man, even if it was for a job?

I looked at Tank. "Uh, what about Lula?"

Tank grinned. "Taken care of."

"Babe, I want you to know, we…" He gestured to the guys, "have talked about this. We need a woman to do this job. We all agreed that woman should be you."

Lester fluttered his eyes. "Bomber, I promise you'll enjoy it."

"Bomber, we'll be gentle with you, uh, we would never do anything to hurt you," Said Tank.

Bobby put his hand on mine. "We'll explain everything, and if you don't want to do this we'll figure out a new way."

I pointed to the picture with the three guys. "Uh, it means butt stuff, right?"

I was surprised when it was Bobby who leaned over and whispered in my ear. "Sweetheart, twenty minutes with us and you'll be begging for …butt stuff." He grinned as he pulled away.

Suddenly the room felt awfully hot and my hormones were dancing. They were all for finding out.

I stuttered as I answered. "Uh, I think I'm in."

I think I was in shock as the meeting wrapped up. All the guys really needed to proceed was to know whether I was in or not.

Ranger wanted us to get comfortable together and I didn't let myself dwell on the hidden meaning behind his statement. We would be spending the next two weeks at a house on the beach in Point Pleasant, and then the mission would start.

"Babe, go home and pack, we leave at 1400."

I went home and packed a bag with clothes and my makeup. I doubted we would be going out anywhere but the beach, but just in case, I packed a nice dress and some FMPs as well.

I called Mary Lou and asked if she could take care of Rex while I was out of town on a job with the guys, I told her I'd drop him off on my way back to Rangeman.

I called my parents and left a message with my grandma that I would be out of town for a couple of weeks for work but would call when I could.

Grabbing my stuff, I left the apartment. By the time I had dropped Rex off at Mary Lou's and headed back to Rangeman, the butterflies in my stomach were going full force.

We drove up in one truck, Ranger and Tank in the front and Bobby, Lester and I settled into the back. Ranger explained that the place had its own private beach and while we were there, clothing would be optional. Since, we would be either naked, or close, at the club, we needed to feel comfortable walking around uncovered. This was going to be a major issue for me. My body just wasn't as good as the guys. Plus, years of conditioning by my mother said it was wrong.

I sat in the truck and took a deep breath. This was it. We were here. No _backing out now, Stephanie_. The house was fabulous and I hadn't even seen the inside yet. There were two stories and I could see that it had a deck out back. Ranger had said it also had a spa and pool out back as well.

I jumped when the door opened. Lester had his hand out. "Ready, Beautiful?"

I blushed and accepted his hand. We walked to the door and I noticed that while Lester had my hand, the others had grabbed our bags. Ranger stopped at the door. He opened it and let me be the first one to walk through the door.

Wow, the place was beyond gorgeous, with hard wood floors, off on one wall was a large fireplace that took up almost the whole wall, but it was the view in front of me that stopped me. The whole wall was glass and I could see the dunes, beach and ocean beyond. I'd spent summers at the beach as a kid but I'd never seen a view like this.

Ranger stood behind me with his hands resting on my hips. He leaned in and placed a series of soft kisses on my neck that had my hormones jumping and my panties getting wet. He didn't stop when Lester leaned in and grazed my lips with his. Lester's hands gently kneaded my breasts, finally rubbing my nipples until they were hard peaks.

Between Ranger and Lester, I was moaning from the slow torture. Tank reached between the two and lifted me, carrying me to the couch. When he lowered me, I slid down his hard body, and let me tell you, he was hard all over.

Bobby pulled me into his lap, his hand going under my top and moving up onto my breast. He pulled and pinched my already hard nipples, kissing up and down my neck. Before I knew it, my top was gone and Ranger and Lester were on their knees in front of me. Each had a breast and nipple and was busy making me squirm.

Each man had a different approach. Ranger kissed each and every part of my breast, his tongue tracing circles, coming closer and closer to my nipple with every lick. Lester dove right in, sucking hard, nipping at the same time, using his fingers on my breast.

Deprived of my breasts, Bobby moved his hands down while keeping up his attack on my neck. Seeing where Bobby was heading, Tank started removing my pants. One hand from Bobby and one from Tank and I was sitting spread open.

I could feel the wetness running from me. Three men were feasting on me and Tank looked as if he was looking at a delicious meal. Damn, I could feel an orgasm building. I'd known we were going to have sex, I just hadn't quite expected it to happen this fast.

Tank moved in and fireworks exploded as his tongue stroke my clit. By now, all I wanted was more.

We all jumped when there was a knock at the door. Then we heard the unmistakable sound of a key in the door. The guys all froze. Who the hell could that be? Ranger quickly pulled off his shirt and slipped it over my head.

Ranger's POV

When we heard the key in the door, we all started moving. Stephanie jumped up and disappeared up the stairs, Bobby and Lester gathered Steph's abandoned clothes and stuffed them under a couch cushion. Tank sat up and relaxed on the couch and I headed towards my bag to get a new shirt.

Ella walked into the room and stopped. "Sorry, one of the boys got hurt and I'm late stocking the kitchen. Could one of you grab the bags from the truck?"

We all followed Ella out and followed her orders on where to put everything. When she started up the stairs, I stopped her. As far as she knew, the guys and I were taking some down time before we left on a new mission. She didn't know anything else, including the fact that Stephanie was here with us.

Twenty minutes after she walked in, she was gone. We all looked at each other and let out a breath. That was too damn close.

I sat on the couch and ran a hand through my hair. What had I been thinking? Then I sighed. I knew what I'd been thinking. I thought that if we all just jumped in, it would make it easier on Stephanie.

Something like jumping into cold water and getting over the whole shock thing at once. But shit, had it ever back fired. Steph had run up the stairs as if running from a burning building.

Stephanie's POV

I sat on the bed with the covers pulled up, covering every inch of my body, knees pulled up to my chest. I was crying. What had just almost happened… Sure, it felt great, but now I wondered how I had let it happen.

Maybe I'd made a mistake. Yeah, that was it. Later, like next week when I was brave enough to leave the room again, I'd tell Ranger that he would have to find someone else.

Ranger's POV

Ranger tapped on the door. When he found it locked, he grinned. Only Stephanie would think that a lock could keep this group out of a room.

"Babe, is it all right if I come in? We need to talk." Shit, truer words had never been spoken. That little voice that nagged him sometimes added, _Yeah chicken shit, like maybe you should tell her you love her. _

He ignored the voice and tapped again. "Babe, I'm coming in." When she still didn't answer, he picked the lock on the door, opening it slowly.

His heart crashed when he saw Steph with the blanket pulled up as high as it would go, hands wrapped around knees and her face streaked with tears.

Shit, how could he have done this to Stephanie? He sat on the bed and wrapped her in his embrace.

"Babe, I'm sorry. We should have given you more time."

He was surprised when Steph wrapped her arms around him and her lips found his. Her tongue caressed him and when he opened his lips, she plunged in, stroking his tongue with hers. He felt his cock harden and groaned. She moaned in response and her hands began exploring his body.

Section Two

Ranger's POV

I forced myself to stop and pull away. We needed to talk. Doing this before we talked would be wrong. For one thing, I needed to let Steph know how I feel about her and give her another chance to back out if she wanted to.

"Babe, we need to talk." I could physically feel her pulling away. She didn't think she had a blank face, but she did, and it hurt me that she thought she needed to use it around me. Maybe after their talk things would change. The question of the day is would the change be positive as I hoped or negative.

Stephanie sighed. I knew those words had never meant anything but pain to her. "Yeah, I know."

I arranged us so that we could see each other's eyes, but so that I could still hold her. Stephanie rested her head on my chest, listening to the steady beat of my heart as I started talking.

For a long time, we just lay there, holding and drawing strength from each other, cuddling and enjoying the closeness it gave us. "Babe, if you're too uncomfortable with this… "

Stephanie's POV

I interrupted him, moving away from him enough to see his eyes without straining my neck. "No, you don't understand."

I knew I couldn't have this conversation if I could see his eyes, so I buried my head in his chest as I spoke, my hair surrounding me hiding my face from Ranger. I spoke so softly that Ranger had to strain to her what I was saying. "My mom is going to find out I'm a slut and never give me pineapple upside down cake again." I started to gasp and Ranger realized that I had started to cry. He rubbed my back, trying his best to soothe me.

Ranger's POV

I wasn't sure I was catching every word she spoke. "….fantasy to have sex with more than one guy….and all you guys are so hot…confused…damn hormones…I love you."

That he heard and his heart soared. She loved him, but could their love survive this mission? I gently lifted her head so she could see my eyes and I helped her wipe her tears away. Then I leaned my head on hers, after peppering her face with kisses.

"We're a pair, Babe. I love you." I kissed her gently, just caressing her soft lips with mine. I pulled away from the kiss and leaned my head against Steph's. Damn, I didn't want to stop but we really needed to talk.

"Babe, we need to talk. There are some things I need to know."

Steph sighed, closed her eyes and regained control than opened them. She nodded that she was ready.

"Babe, I know you were with Morelli for a long time…" Steph pulled back and tensed. I knew that in bed with another man was not a comfortable place to talk about a former lover.

"Stephanie, you need to understand I wouldn't ask if I didn't need to." Stephanie trusted me, so she relaxed and nodded that she was ready to go on.

"Babe, I need to know if you're on birth control, and if so, what kind."

Stephanie's POV

I blushed. I was thirty! I should be comfortable talking about stuff like this, but my upbringing made it seem wrong to talk about these things.

"Uh, well…mostly we used condoms. I tried the pill once but it made me fat and…" I blushed again. "Well…we were on and off so much it didn't make sense to take something everyday when sometimes…well you know…plus, we had a scare once because I forgot." By now I could tell I was almost beet red. "And with Joe I was never sure." I knew that Ranger knew Morelli had wandered on more than one occasion that I knew of so condoms protected me.

"Okay Babe, in the morning I would like Bobby to give you a Depo shot. It works for three months and it takes only a few days before its effective, so you won't have to worry about birth control."

"I thought we would just use condoms."

"Babe, we will, but I want a back up. Just in case."

I pulled away and glared up at him. "In case of what?"

"Babe, you know you might have to have sex with others." I felt my eyes grow big and I swallowed. Understanding then, I nodded.

"Babe, you'll be carrying condoms, but this is extra insurance, okay?"

Ranger's POV

Once I saw that she accepted and understood why, I decided to move on. We needed to talk about some of her insecurities.

"I'm a slut. I want to sleep with more than one man and I'm in love."

"Babe, wanting to explore your sexuality doesn't make you a slut. This will be a good chance for you to expand your horizons."

For the next hour we talked, sharing fears. I assured her many times that there was nothing wrong with her desires.

"Babe, tonight it's going to be just you and me. I'm going to show you how much I love you. Tonight we're not having sex. Tonight we're making love and the rest of the world doesn't exist. If you'll let me, I'd like to show you what a passionate, sensual, erotic woman you are and there is nothing wrong with you for being that way."

I nuzzled her neck, nipping, laving, and kissing. "Babe, I love how you smell. It's intoxicating, succulent and makes me want to do wicked things to you."

I made my way slowly down her shoulders, only stopping when I reached her breasts. I knew she thought they weren't big enough, but to me, they were perfect, soft yet firm, and they fit my hands perfectly. I licked and teased until her nipples were perfect peaks.

"Babe, I could spend my life worshiping your breasts and I'd never have enough of them." I suckled until she was panting and moaning in pleasure. My lips covered her and stifled hers cry of pleasure as she tumbled over the edge.

She arched her back as I kissed her belly button. Her hands twisted in my hair, pulling. "Ranger…I need you."

I looked up at her and when I knew she was watching, I lowered my mouth to her thigh. She watched as I licked, sucked and kissed my way up, up, up until I was finally where she'd wanted me. She moaned as my tongue darted out and sunk into her, pulling a moan from her. I arranged her legs over my back and started to feast. Ambrosia never tasted so sweet as my Babe's pussy. My fingers kneaded her ass. Tonight was about the two of us and I knew how she felt about butt stuff. Tomorrow would be soon enough to start expanding on her knowledge of the pleasure I could give her there.

We made love and talked for hours. She laughed when I promised that if her mom stopped making her cake, I would have Ella make it for her.

Later, we lay sated, talking.

"Babe, I won't lie. The guys and I have done this kind of thing before…" I sighed. "I wasn't in love with the woman in those cases, though, and I'll be honest. If this happens again after this mission, I won't be happy about sharing my woman. If something happens and you have to have sex with someone else in the club, "I may just have to kill them." I nipped at her neck and growled. "Just so you know, Babe. With you, I've discovered that I'm the jealous type, something I've never been before."

Steph stroked her hand down my chest, stopping to play with my nipples until they were sharp points. Her tongue followed the path of her hands, stopping at my nipple to lave and suck, pulling a moan from Ranger.

Slowly, she made her way down, paying attention to his eight pack, licking, kissing and teasing as she went ever lower. I could tell she loved the animalistic sounds coming from me. My cock was hard and thick with a hint of wetness glistening at the tip. Slowly, she licked from the tip down, drawing my bag into her mouth. My cock throbbed and pulsed under her touch.

Damn, another minute of this torture and I was going to explode.

"Babe." I flipped us. "You about drove me out of my mind with your mouth. Now it's my turn, and I plan on going slow, Babe."

My lips found Steph's breasts and I licked, and traced them and suckled until she was moaning and moving under me. I turned her and settled her on her back, then reached into a nearby drawer. I drizzled oil onto her back, and then started kneading, stroking and squeezing. I worked from her back, all the way down her legs, only stopping once I'd finished with her feet.

I gave a sensuous lick to her earlobe. "Babe, you still with me?"

"Hum, I think I'm a puddle."

I nipped her ear. "Babe, I'm just getting started."

I watched as a tremor ran down her back as she moaned and groaned, knowing more was coming. I gave her ass a swift smack, just enough to excite but not enough to really hurt, then turned her.

I licked his lips at the sight, an obviously aroused Steph looking up at me with hooded eyes. _Where to start? _I thought to myself.

My answer came when Steph licked her lips. Oh, yeah, I loved those lips. She had driven me wild with those lips. The kiss started out slow, sensuous, loving and ended as a battle for control. I only pulled back when we were both panting and needing to breathe

Steph was flushed. I inhaled her warm sweetness and caressed and nuzzled her neck, shoulders and breast. She ground her hips into me, showing her need.

"Please, Ranger."

"What, Babe?"

"Please…."

"Tell me what you want." I nipped a breast. Is it this?" I suckled hard. "Or maybe this." I plunged a finger into her wet slit, quickly finding and stroking her magic spot. She quivered and thrashed under me, close to release.

"Yes, please, both…everything. Fuck me."

I moved down, making sure to pay extra attention to those spot that had her reacting. Moving lower, my tongue circled her clit.

"Fuck me! Make me come."

"Soon Babe, very soon." I bit down on her clit and thrust a finger into her wet pussy and she went over the edge. Pulsing and throbbing, she cried out my name. I kept up the gentle assault, enjoying the bounty of her sweet juices. Once she started to calm. I moved up, cradling her in my arms. I couldn't wait any longer and my cock entered her in one stroke.

We both groaned. I waited for her to adjust to my size then started strong strokes, her legs wrapped around me, demanded more, faster. Her nails scored my back, hips and ass until I complied. This time we flew over the edge and climaxed together, her orgasm pulling every ounce of cum from me.

They made love for the rest of the night. Every time we fell asleep, we would reach for each other, then wake on the edge and tumble over together. When morning came, we were sated, happy and exhausted.

Stephanie's POV

Ranger and I walked down the stairs hand in hand. I noticed the dining room table was set, and from the sounds coming from the kitchen, I could only guess that Tank, Bobby, and Lester were making breakfast. I stopped at the bottom of the steps, still feeling a little uncomfortable about seeing the guys. Ranger and I had talked and my head knew it was okay but my heart was still unsure.

I remembered Ranger's words from earlier.

"_Babe, do you realize how seldom it is that we are looked at as anything other than big, dumb bad asses, or even worse, sexy boy toys? Someone to fuck for a night, but not good enough to bring home? Babe, you treat us like people. Hell, you stand up to us and the guys love your courage, perseverance, and plain stubbornness. They respect you because you respect them and treat them well. Do you know how shocked they were when I was FTA and you called just to make sure I was okay? Babe, they really thought you would use what friendship we had to try and bring me in, but you helped me and never asked for anything."_

"Babe, the guys love you. It's okay."

I nodded and let Ranger lead me into the kitchen. I grinned at Tank, who was in an apron making pancakes. Bobby was mixing something in a bowls and Lester was opening the oven.

I did a little finger wave. "Hey guys." They all stopped and just looked at me. "Uh, something smells good."

That broke the tension. Lester grinned at me. "Go sit down. Breakfast will be on the table in a few minutes."

Tank winked at me as I walked from the kitchen and Bobby gave me a smile. Ranger was right. They were my friends and they cared for me. I just hoped that after the mission, they would still all be friends. I knew firsthand how sex could change things.

Breakfast was heavenly. Who would think that big, ex-army guys could cook? I felt a moment of guilt over the fact that I couldn't cook before pushing it to the back of my mind and digging in.

My moans had each of the guys shifting uncomfortably. Lester stood first.

"Uh, I have something to do," he said, and then he was gone.

Bobby leaned over and whispered in my ear. "Bomber, if you make sounds like that eating, I can't wait until you're under me." He gave me a soft kiss on the cheek and took his and Lester's plates into the kitchen.

I blushed. "Uh, I think I'm going to go for a walk."

I gave Ranger a quick kiss, rushed out the door and was soon at the surf.

I sat, digging my toes into the sand, looking out at the waves and watching the gulls as they swooped and dove, their squawking mixing with the crashing of the waves. A light breeze was blowing my curls into my face. _It is so peaceful and serene here, _I thought to myself as I enjoyed the scenery.

Tank's POV

I watched as Stephanie slipped out the door and headed toward the beach. Today I planned to seek her out because I felt bad that I hadn't explained how important the mission was to Lula and me. At the time, I'd just told her that it's taken care of, like that explained anything.

I watched as Stephanie looked out. I could only guess what she was thinking as she watched the waves and gulls.

I sank into the sand next to her and was surprised when she didn't move or react to my presence.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

For a minute or two, I wondered if she'd heard me. I considered just walking away. Maybe I shouldn't have interrupted her privacy. Then she turned and I saw the tears on her face. Something in me sank. I could take a bullet, but female tears… shit.

Steph wiped a tear and gave me a little smile. "Hey!"

I did what felt right. I pulled Steph to me soothing, her until she pulled back.

"Thanks, uh, did you need something?"

"Stephanie, can we talk?"

Just the fact that I'd used her whole name and hadn't called her Bomber let her know this would be a serious conversation.

"Sure, big guy."

I took a deep breath, letting it out as I looked out at the ocean. I knew I couldn't do this if I was looking into Stephanie's eyes.

"How much do you know about Lula? Ya know, before when she was a ho?"

Steph blinked and looked out at the ocean, Lula didn't like talking about her past, she'd told Steph a few things in confidence, but not much.

Steph shrugged. "Not much. She doesn't like to talk about it."

Stephanie's POV

Tank was silent so long that I turned and was shocked at all the emotions I saw playing across his face. I reached for and held his hand, lending what moral support I could.

Tank rearranged them so that I was sitting between his legs. This way I could lean back and get comfortable but I wouldn't be able to see his eyes. I knew he'd be more comfortable this way.

"This isn't easy," he said.

"Tank…"

Tank shook his head. "You need to hear this. Just give me a minute."

We sat watching the gulls until Tank was ready to talk.

"Lula had a sister. Alesha was younger, uh, I think she was two or three years younger. Their Dad ran out and left their Mom when Alesha was five. You got to understand, their Mom wasn't much more than a baby herself. Here she was trying to raise two girls on her own. She was twelve or thirteen when she had Lula; uh, she was raped by her step dad."

I nodded. I couldn't see what this had to do with our mission and I felt funny hearing such personal things about my best friend without her being the one doing the telling.

Tank's ESP was in working order. "Lula knows I'm telling you this. She wanted to tell you herself, but well you can understand how hard that would be for her to do. My Lula works hard at hiding her emotions."

When I had relaxed, he continued. "Her Mom tried to do her best, but she was just too young to handle the pressure. It wasn't long after their Dad left that their Mom started going out. Sometimes she would be gone all night. Lula made sure that she and her sister got up, had breakfast and got to school. Even if their Mom was there in the morning, they knew better than trying to wake her up. After school, she always met them at their bus stop and had a good dinner for them. Then Lula started noticing a difference. She stopped meeting them at the bus and there wasn't always food in the house. Lula found strange pills lying around the house, syringes. Their Mom started acting strange, not as loving, and angry all the time."

I felt Tank tense and take a breath. "Pretty soon she started bringing men home with her. Lula was thirteen. One of the men offered her money and when Lula wouldn't take it, he offered it to Alesha. He pulled Alesha into her room and he raped her after forcing some drugs down her throat. The next time he came, he raped Lula and tried to force some drugs on her. She vomited and he got mad and started smacking her around. She woke up in the hospital."

"Tank…"

"No, let me finish." He waited for my nod. "You might have guessed that the bastard that did all this is our perp. He was waiting when Lula got out of the hospital. He already had her mother and sister working the streets for him and he wanted Lula also. Turned out their mom owed him some money. Her mom died of an overdose and then a couple of months later, Alesha died. Lula moved to Trenton to get away from him. But until she met you, know one ever offered to help her."

Tank turned me and waited until my eyes met his. "Lula is alright with whatever happens between us as long as Allen Shospecker is nailed."

"Thanks, Tank. Knowing this helps." Whatever I needed to do, that bastard was going down. Nobody hurt a friend of mine and got away with this.

Ranger's POV

I watched the two of them sitting quietly on the beach. I watched as my best friend and partner held the only woman who had ever managed to find a place in my heart. I fought the feeling of jealousy I felt in the pit of my stomach. We had a job to do and there was no room for personal feelings. Not now.

Stephanie noticed me, smiled, then jumped up and ran to me, her lips meeting mine as she wrapped her body around me.

"Join us. Tank and I were just going to walk and see if we could find tidal pools."

I nodded. "Babe, are you sure you don't mind me coming with you?"

Steph surprised me by nipping my neck then rushing off, stopping to splash some water on Tank. The big man leaped up and ran after her. Catching her, he threw her over his shoulder then spun.

"Hey man, you see where Steph got to?" All this time, Steph was laughing and squirming on his broad shoulder.

I grinned and laughed, loving how well Steph got along with my guys. Watching Steph and Tank was like watching a couple of children play. After the tenseness last night and breakfast this morning, it was refreshing to see that they had apparently worked things out.

Tank raced down the beach, Steph bouncing on his shoulder. "Put me down you big lunk head." I could hear their conversation from a short distance away.

"What was that Bomber? You want down?"

Tank headed toward the surf and Steph started hitting and kicking, struggling to get away.

Suddenly Tank stopped. I grinned. Steph had managed to grab Tank's underwear and it appeared she was giving him the mother of all wedgies. Maybe Tank will listen the next time I tell him he should go commando.

Tank gave Steph a solid smack on the ass and tossed her into the oncoming wave.

Steph stood sputtering. "Oh, you're going to pay for that."

I sat and watched as they splashed each other like children. Finally exhausted, Steph, followed by Tank, walked from the surf and collapsed on the sand next to me.

Opening one eye, Steph looked over at the basket next to me. "Please tell me there is food in there!"

I laughed so hard my breath caught, but I stopped when Stephanie rolled onto her back. Shit, she was breathing hard, but it was her wet clothes plastered to her body that had my cock go hard and pulse. Damn, her shirt was almost see thru and her nipples were sharp peaks, begging to be suckled.

"Babe." I growled then pulled off my shirt and tossed it to her.

Stephanie's POV

I inhaled his scent as I pulled it on. I felt wetness pooling between my legs and a warmth started in the pit of my stomach. Wow, the way this man affected me!

I looked from Ranger to Tank. After all, it wasn't normal to just go silent that fast. Then I noticed the tents both men were pitching. My arms went around Ranger's neck, pulling him in for a kiss that quickly warmed me up and I felt a fresh spurt of wetness between my legs. Moaning as we came up for air, I think I surprised both men by moving my arms to Tank and kissing him. I let one hand stroke Ranger while the other found Tank and stroked him.

Breathless, I pulled away and once again surprised both of them. "I'm hungry let's eat."

"Babe?" Ranger growled.

"Bomber." Tank put his hand over mine. "I'm so hard I could cut diamonds and you want to eat?" Tank sounded incredulous.

I threw up and my hands and then shrugged, then she winked at them. "I'll have more energy if you feed me first."

"Babe, we'll feed you then you'll be our dessert."

I blushed and felt heat building in her belly. Yikes, I was going to be dessert! From what I could feel, Lula was right. Tank was big everywhere. If it was possible, he felt bigger than Ranger. Then the memory of our one night together filled my head. I blushed again, remembering how Ranger had filled me. Shit, would Tank even fit?

Ranger nipped my ear. "Babe, you keep blushing like that and we won't be able to wait until you finish eating."

I looked at the containers Tank had pulled from the basket. They all looked and smelled good. Tank was sitting on one corner of the blanket Ranger had brought down. The food was in the center where it could be reached by all three of us. My stomach agreed and loudly let out its idea of anything but eating. I looked from Tank to Ranger. I was sure they would make a good snack, but it was a sin to waste good food.

Ranger laughed. "Babe, before the night is out I think you're going to sin a lot." I blushed again, reaching for the food before my mind had time to process what Ranger had said.

Section Three

Stephanie's POV

We walked back to the house hand in hand, with me in the middle. We talked and laughed as we walked.

Ranger leaned down and whispered into my ear. "Babe, would you like one of your fantasies to come true tonight?" He took my hand in his, and together they stroked Tank's hard member. He nipped my ear. "Babe, Tank could join us tonight."

Tank leaned down until his lips brushed mine in a light kiss, at the same time he was teasing a nipple.

"Baby, tonight we'll broaden your horizons," said Tank. I felt a shiver run down my spine as my belly warmed, excitement making my skin tingle.

"Babe, you go up and get ready for us. We'll arrange dinner."

I came out of the bathroom and paused. A table was set in front of the window. Candles covered every available surface, and soft music was playing.

I took a step forward just as the door to my room opened and Tank, dressed in dark stretch pants and a grey shirt, wheeled a cart laden with food into the room. Looking around, I spotted Ranger on the balcony. He was looking out at the ocean. His hair was loose and he, too, was dressed in loose pants and a simple shirt.

With their masculine bodies, ripped with muscles, they resembled gods. I swallowed and licked my lips. Last night with Ranger had been beyond my wildest dream. Tonight I would have both men. _Shit, would I survive._

Over dinner we talked, about Ranger's living with his Grandma Rosa in Miami and the trouble he got into, about Tank and his first love, a sixty three Mustang. Both men asked lots of questions about my early life, I told them about the first time I met Mary Lou, we were both four and had fought about whose turn it was to go down the slide.

After dinner, we decided to watch a movie. We all sat on the couch with Ranger on one end and Tank on the other. I lay down with my head on Ranger's lap and my feet on Tank's.

We all relaxed. Ranger started playing with my curls, wrapping them around his finger, then massaging my scalp. Tank rubbed my feet, massaged my calves. Soon, I was moaning and both men increased their attention to my body. Tank worked up my legs, and Ranger doing wonders with my breast.

Tank reached the top of my thighs and stopped. He looked at Ranger and raised a brow. If they kept going, there wouldn't be any stopping. Both men knew this and I knew they wanted this to be my decision.

"Babe, are you sure about this?" I knew what Ranger meant. They wouldn't go any further without complete consent. In this situation, partial consent wouldn't work. My hormones were screaming, _What's_ _to think about?_ My heart was being more practical. I met Ranger's eye, then Tank's, and I knew neither man would ever force or hurt me.

I lifted my hands and stroked each man's face. "I want this, us, tonight. Please."

Both men smiled. Tank dipped his head, then his tongue started tracing the route his hands had just taken. He Stopped every now and then to nip at a place that he noticed excited me. Soon his tongue was circling my clit, teasing it with a lick here and a flick there.

Within minutes, all our clothes were gone. Ranger lifted me and lay on the couch, positioning me on top of him. He kissed me and worked on my neck. I was moaning. I could feel Ranger's hard length against my stomach and Tank's tongue doing wonderful things between my legs.

Tank's tongue left my pussy and a finger replaced it. His mouth and tongue were nipping and licking at my hip, my ass, moving closer to where no man had ever been. Joe had tried to convince me more than once, and tonight, I had decided to try it with these two men. I trusted them to stop if I felt pain or just didn't like it.

Ranger lifted me and I felt Tank stroking me with Ranger's cock.

"You want this, Baby?"

"Yes, please. I need to be fucked." I was on the edge and knew it wouldn't take much to push me over.

Tank teased me with Ranger's cock, spreading my wetness, then he let me have just the head. Ranger groaned. When Ranger tired of the teasing and growled, Tank let Ranger push into me until he was buried. His thrusts were slow, pulling almost all the way out before going in again.

While I was riding Ranger, Tank was stroking my hyper-sensitive skin. He found my breast and suckled, massaging and pulling on one nipple while he pleasured the other with his mouth.

Both men felt my body tighten and tingle and knew I was on the edge. They kept up their gentle assault until I tumbled over.

I looked at Ranger through hooded eyes, my skin flushed from my orgasm. "Wow…"

"Babe, we're just getting started. Tonight, we're here to pleasure you."

"Beautiful, if you want us to stop or not do something, just let us know."

Ranger growled. "Why don't we move this some place more comfortable."

"Oh, yeah," said Tank, grinning.

Ranger carried me and gently placed me on the large king bed. For the first time, I saw both men. Really saw them. _Shit_, _I_ _thought_ _Ranger_ _was_ _big_. For just a minute, I wondered if Tank would even fit. He was longer and bigger around than Ranger.

"Babe, tonight we're going to take you apart," he laved then nipped my neck, "then put you back again. Tonight, Babe, is about your pleasure, your seduction, and your arousal."

I kept up my moaning, breathless from what Ranger and Tank were doing to me. "I'm going to die."

"No, Babe, but you are going to be very, very satisfied and relaxed."

Tank's talented tongue was now flicking my clit. He placed gentle kisses and licked my folds, sending me over the edge.

I screamed. "Tank!"

Tank looked at Ranger and he nodded. I was about as relaxed as I was going to get and could tell. Both men had done their best to give me all the pleasure they knew how.

Tank's tongue swirled my tight bud, and a shiver, the good kind ,ran up my back as another flood of wetness appeared between my legs.

I was a relaxed, glowing, puddle under their hands. My body had just coming down from my most recent orgasm when Ranger rolled, sucked and taunted my perfect breasts. Tank bit my ass, then started tonguing it much as he had done earlier, but now I was making sounds of pleasure.

Ranger moved up to my neck, then his lips found mine. I was riding Tank's tongue, so he used a finger, then two.

Tank's POV

I felt beads of sweat appear on my brow. Steph was tight and hot, and I was hard as a rock. My fingers worked Steph's ass and my mouth found her pussy. Shit, she was wet!

Steph looked down and saw my cock posed to enter her.

"I won't hurt you, Baby." I said as I gently pushed inch after inch into her, crowding and invading her tender and sensitive pussy. I felt myself touch her womb and knew I was all the way in, then I felt her trembling as she felt another orgasm take her up and over.

After coming down her orgasm, she looked around. I was going in and out with slow strokes.

"You still with us, Baby?"

"Yeah, that was intense."

Stephanie's POV

Ranger nipped my ass and his tongue moved over to tease my tight hole. "Just wait, Babe."

My stomach clenched in a good way and a shiver ran down my back. I saw Ranger dribble something on what had to be a fake cock. I laughed when I remembered Herbert Horsecock then wondered for just a minute where it was.

Ranger dribbled something on my ass and I tensed.

"Babe, if it hurt or you don't like it, say so and I'll stop. Trust me."

"I trust you," I said.

Tank paused for a minute as Ranger worked the dildo into my ass. I moaned and wiggled, and when Tank felt my nails in his back, he started fucking me again.

"More, shit…ahhh. Damn, fuck me! Make me cum!"

Ranger was fucking my ass with the dildo and Tank was pounding my pussy and I flew over the edge and saw darkness. Both were leaning over me when I opened my eyes.

"Uh, hi."

Ranger's POV

"Babe, have you ever…"

"No, never. I survived the Doomsday orgasm."

I pulled her into my arms. "I'm so glad you did."

Steph curled into me and closed her eyes. Both Tank and I smiled and gave a little chuckle when we realized that she was sleeping.

I yawned. I hadn't been getting a lot of sleep lately. Looks like a good idea. We slept, all wrapped together.

Stephanie's POV

I had the most intense dream I'd ever had. I was riding Tank and he was feasting on my breasts while Ranger was caressing and loving my body. My body was on fire, and I was sure if I didn't cum soon, I would explode.

I opened my eyes. Tank looked up from the breast he was suckling.

"Not a dream?"

"No, Baby. We got hungry."

A few strong thrust and I was flying. Tank pulled out, giving my sore pussy a break.

Ranger's POV

I lowered my mouth, enjoying the rich taste of Stephanie. Neither of us noticed Tank leave then return.

"Babe." I wanted to fuck her, but knew that she had to be sore from all the action.

Stephanie pulled me up her body, her lips and tongue finding and caressing mine. She pushed me onto my back, then lowered herself onto me, tweaking and pulling my nipples as she rode me.

She shyly asked, "Um, I would like to taste you both." We both grinned.

"Babe," I groaned. I lifted Steph off me.

"Oh yeah, Baby. Anytime," said Tank.

Stephanie's POV

I looked from Ranger's magnificent cock to Tank's large monster and licked my lips. Yum!

I put a hand around Ranger's cock then licked the leaking cum.

I smiled up at him. "Yum."

"Oh, God," he growled.

I twirled her tongue over his head, then licked down, gently sucking and nipping here and there. When I reached his balls, I sucked them into my mouth. Then I began the journey back up his cock, finally sucking the head into my mouth and I stoked his length with my hand. Tank took my other hand and wrapped it around his large member. His hand covered mine as he stroked himself.

When I felt Ranger tightening, I lifted my mouth and licked the leaking cum off Tank's cock. Opening extra wide, I sucked him into my mouth swallowing as much of him as I could, keeping up the stroking of both men.

Just when I felt Tank getting ready to cum, he pulled away. "Baby, I want to cum in that juicy pussy of yours." He lay on the bed and waited for me to climb aboard.

I slowly lowered myself onto Tank magnificent cock. Slowly stroking up and down, I let out a breath when I realized I was fully impaled on it.

I felt something warm drizzled into my crack, then Ranger started massaging me. He started with just a fingertip near her opening, then he enter me with a finger, stopping once he was in to let her adjust and relax. Ranger worked his whole finger in and she could feel the both of them. Ranger did a gentle come here motion, bit down on my nipple and thrust and I flew over the edge.

I opened my eyes and both men were smiling at me. "Steph, you are beautiful when you cum." Tank's lips met mine.

I continued to ride Tank's massive cock. Ranger continued to dribble some oil and slowly work it in, stroking and fucking my ass with a finger, then two. I looked back when he pulled out and saw him oiling his cock.

Tank bit down on my nipple. "He won't hurt you Steph. You know he loves you, right?"

I nodded.

"Just relax, Baby, and enjoy. We're both here for you."

I kneaded and massaged Steph's ass, getting it ready for his cock. I wouldn't hurt her for the world, and I knew that she normally wasn't into butt stuff. I also knew that with her having sex with all of them at the club, it would most likely happen. Better to have her first time here with himself and Tank.

When I knew I couldn't get her any more ready, I gave Tank a nod to let him know I was ready. We had both done this before.

Tank upped his assault on Steph's breast to distract her. I gently and slowly put my head to Steph's dark hole and slowly pushed, seeking entrance.

I waited until I felt Steph relax before he pushing in another inch, going slowly so as to give her the most enjoyment and to avoid as much pain as possible.

It wasn't long before I was buried to the hilt. Both Tank and I started moving. Steph moaned, her body pulsing and burning. I pulled almost all the way out, pushed back in and Steph sailed over the edge. She had the Doomsday of all orgasms and when the feeling didn't ebb, she realized that both Tank and I had continued their loving of her body. All she could do was moan, groan and writhe as she recovered.

Stephanie's POV

The next morning, Lester and I were the last sitting at the table. Ranger had excused himself to take a call and Bobby had eaten early and then gone for a run.

Lester wiggled his eyebrows. "So you, Tank and Ranger last night?"

I blushed, recalling last night, then she looked down, studying the table surface. I jumped when I felt a finger lifting my chin.

"Steph, I didn't mean to embarrass you. But damn, you're sexy when you blush like that. I can imagine…"

I smiled up at Lester. It was nice seeing the flirt back. I punched him. Lester pulled me from the chair and into his arms then mussed my hair.

"Come out with me?"

I nodded. "Okay, uh, where we going."

Lester grinned. "You'll see."

"Smart ass, I need to know what to wear?"

Lester grinned. "What you're wearing is fine with me, but Ranger might not approve of you going out like that."

I blushed again. I was wearing Tank's shirt and Ranger's silk boxer's.

"Just throw on something comfortable. I'll wait."

I ran up the stairs. In my room, I grabbed a pair of black jeans, then looked through my shirts, picking out a blue that matched my eyes. It had a plunging neckline and it made it look like I had cleavage. I eyed my underwear drawer and picked out a matching bra and panty set, the same shade of blue to match my eyes. As an afterthought, I grabbed a jacket just in case we were out late.

Lester teased me on the way out to the truck, but, always a gentleman, he opened my door and waited until I was buckled in before closing the door and going around to climb in himself.

Lester surprised me by our first stop, a florist. He picked out some loose flowers that he had wrapped. In the truck, he surprised me again by kissing me gently, then handing me a single flower.

Lester, unlike Tank and Ranger, liked to talk as he drove. He was also a gossip. He even gossiped more than Connie and Lula! So I knew something was going on when he went quiet for a few minutes.

"Steph, I want you to meet someone. It might help you understand why this so important. Her name is Shelley. Her brother, Aaron, was in one of Ranger's training groups. Shelley was a sweet girl, she was going to school to become a nurse. One day, Aaron was late. Turned out Shelley never returned from classes and he'd spent the night looking for her."

I noticed they were pulling into a spot into front of Crandale Psychiatric Hospital.

Lester grabbed the flowers and put his arm around me as we walked in. He seemed comfortable as he made small talk with everyone we met. A couple of times, he stopped, talked, kissed a cheek and handed out a flower. When we reached a door down the hall, he stopped.

"Steph, she's been here for five years." He pushed the door open and we walked in.

A pretty blond woman was sitting at a table. Lester walked up to her and kissed her, then handed her the remaining flowers.

Lester pulled out a chair for me. I noticed a scar running down the woman's face. I also noticed that she tried hard to hide it using her hair. We spent the next hour talking and laughing like three friends. It seemed so normal that I wondered as we walked out what she was doing here.

"Steph, Shospecker kidnapped Shelley. We found her in a brothel. She'd been there over a year. Aaron was killed in the rescue. She's here because she suffers severe panic attacks. Steph, she can't even step outside."

Lester helped me into the truck. "Let's go to someplace happy now."

"Okay." I said quietly, thinking about the story Les had told me.

As we drove, Lester told me about growing up in Miami. He loved surfing, had three brothers and two sisters. He met Ranger when they both joined the same gang. Ranger got him out when he moved to Newark for college. They both served time in juvie together.

I smiled as we pulled into a field filled with hot air balloons.

"Have you ever been ballooning?" Lester asked me.

"No, but I've wanted to." I got a faraway look in my eye for a minute. "When I was little, I wanted to fly."

"Really? That's so cool. You know I once jumped off my cousin Eddie's barn and broke my shoulder. Had to wear that damn cast all summer. Thing itched liked crazy."

I was laughing hard and noticed that Lester didn't look happy.

"Sorry, but I jumped off the garage. Broke my arm and was in a cast all summer. We always went to Point Pleasant for the Fourth of July. I wanted to stay home, because of the cast. Grandma said I could stay with her and Grandpa, but Mom made me go. She said maybe I would learn my lesson and wouldn't jump off any more garages."

Lester turned off the car and stroked my cheek. "Honey, I hope you never stop flying."

I blinked. Had Lester just called me Honey?

He kissed my lips gently. "Trying out new nicknames. Beautiful women should have a few, and right now, I just don't think Bomber or Bombshell would work."

He looked me up and down and licked his lips. "On the other hand, they just might."

"Lester, you flirt!"

I was surprised when we checked in and Lester was handed a basket. We spent the next three hours floating on the air currents, snacking on cheese, crackers, and fresh fruit and sipping wine.

We saw fields, streams, and lakes. Cars looked like a child's toy, people looked like ants, and we saw some wildlife.

We also talked freely. Lester pulled me into his arms and placed gentle kisses on my lips, just barely brushing against them. When he felt me relax, he let his tongue trace my lips, seeking entrance and groaned at how soft my lips were. I moved in closer and felt Lester's hard body, feeling him hard against my belly.

"Steph…" Lester moaned into my ear.

I remembered our guide and pulled back. I sighed when I noticed that he had his back to us, giving us a little privacy.

Lester pulled me back to him. The kiss heated up and we pulled apart only once we noticed that the balloon was going down.

"I'm taking you someplace private, if that's okay with you."

"Please." I surprised myself at how low, husky and sexy my voice sounded. I asked myself if I wanted this and smiled. Yes, I did. Just kissing Lester had gotten me so wet I knew her panties were ruined.

I wasn't surprised to see Lester's truck waiting for them. I just laughed when Lester pulled me toward it, obviously anxious to get me someplace private. When we reached the truck, Lester opened the door, backed me up, pulling me into his arms, then thrust his pelvis against mine. His tongue licked a path up the shell of my ear before biting down.

"Beautiful, we have a desperate situation here. If you don't want to get fucked right here, we need to leave now." He then helped me into the truck and helped me on with my seatbelt.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"Back to the beach house."

My eyes widened. I knew that eventually we would all be having sex there, but Ranger, Tank and I had just had sex there last night and somehow knowing they were there and they knew I was having sex with Lester felt wrong. It felt too much like being a slut.

Lester grinned at me. "You're not a slut. Far from it. Ranger and Tank had to go back to Trenton for a meeting. They'll be back around dinnertime. Bobby went to visit his sister and her family. We'll have the place to ourselves for the next few hours."

I looked ahead and nodded. I hated that it bothered her. Lester reached for my hand. "If you don't want to do this, it's okay."

I appreciated that he was giving me an out. I bit my lip, then leaned over and bit Lester's neck while I stroked him through his pants.

"When we get back, I'm going to strip you naked and suck you dry."

I whispered into his ear and she could feel his reaction to my words as his cock pulsed and grew harder.

I noticed that we were going faster. Lester had to do some fancy driving to avoid a crash.

Lester's POV

"Beautiful," I removed her lovely hand from my cock, "if we want to get back in one piece, we better wait til we get back." I kissed the back of her hand before letting it go.

Ground shells and gravel flew as I braked to a stop in front of the house. I'd put the truck in the garage later. Right now, I needed to be inside of Steph before I exploded in my pants like a teenager. Come to think of it, I couldn't remember ever being this turned on before.

I opened Steph's door then threw her over my shoulder and keyed my way into the house. Once inside, I let her slide down my body. She felt my hardness and groaned. My lips met hers and they fought for control. My hand entered her panties and stroked her clit, then found the wetness between her legs.

"Are you this wet for me?" I asked her, and she moaned in reply, thrusting her hip and riding my finger.

With one hand, I ripped her panties off, unbuckled my belt and felt my pants fall to my feet. Thank goodness I was commando, because less than a minute after walking through the door, I thrust my hard cock into Stephanie's willing pussy. I slammed in hard. This wasn't a slow, easy fuck. It was feral. I took her hard and fast. We came together, sliding to the floor, panting and smiling, exhausted.

I recovered first. I looked at my watch. Three hours before Bobby should be back. I doubted it would be enough time for what I really wanted do with Steph. I gathered her in my arms, holding her as she recovered from the orgasm she had just experienced.

She was flushed, sweaty, and never looked more beautiful to him. My cousin, I decided in that moment, was one lucky man. I had no doubt that once this mission was over, Carlos would make this woman his own. I knew I should feel guilt over using my cousins woman, but I didn't. I was an opportunist, like my cousin and I wasn't a fool, although many thought I was. I knew that after this mission, I would never again be able to experience what I did with Steph, and who knew… If my cousin was a fool, then I would make my move.

I helped Stephanie to her feet, then pulled my shirt over her naked body. I would have liked to keep her naked, but knew that she wouldn't be comfortable walking through the house with no clothes on. I had no such problem. I gathered our clothes then pulled Stephanie close to me.

"Beautiful." I led her upstairs and into my room. I started taking off the shirt and she backed up. I raised a brow.

"Steph, I thought we'd take a shower. I'm really good in the shower…"

Before she could answer, we heard a door close downstairs. I swore. Shit! Bobby must be back earlier than expected.

Steph took my hand then stood on her toes to kiss my cheek.

"I really enjoyed myself today, and I'm feeling much more comfortable about this. How about we both take separate showers and meet downstairs to watch a movie?"

I gave a nod. "Okay, downstairs in fifteen and we'll watch a movie. But I get to hold you."

Steph smiled and laughed. "Okay," She ran from the room and a minute later, I heard her door close.

I finished my shower and went down to the kitchen where I knew I'd find Bobby.

"Hey, you're back early."

Bobby had the makings of dinner spread out on the counter. He looked at me, clearly appraising the situation. Then he shook his head. "It got a little crazy and I decided to leave early."

My lip tilted up at the corner. Not a real smile, but one just beginning. "Mama show up and want to get you married off?"

Without turning to face me, Bobby nodded. "Hand me those onions. If you're going to stand there asking questions you already know the answer to, you can help."

I handed Bobby the onions, then started looking through the cupboards, trying to find something Steph and I could snack on while watching a movie. Bobby smacked me and closed the cupboard.

"Hey, why'd you do that?" I asked, clearly not happy.

"I'm making dinner."

"Yeah, but I'm hungry now."

Bobby smacked me on the back of the head. "Get out of the kitchen or I'm putting you to work."

I growled, then turned and walked from the kitchen. We had been friends long enough for me to know better than to get in Bobby's way when he was in a mood and in the kitchen.

Stephanie was just coming down the stairs and smiled at me. When Tank and Ranger walked in later, we were cuddled on the couch, the TV on with a movie playing, and we were both sleeping.

Section Four

Tank's POV

Ranger stalked into the kitchen, opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water before sitting on one of the bar stools. I grinned. Any other man faced with his woman curled up and sleeping with another man would have grabbed a beer.

Ranger noticed my grin. "I don't want to hear it," he growled.

Bobby glanced at the both of us for just a minute before continuing his preparations for dinner.

I noticed a pile of games on one of the counters and read the titles: Candyland, Chutes and Ladders, Monopoly, Life, Twister, and on the top a package of sex dice. I looked at Bobby and raised a questioning brow. "What's with the games?"

"Thought we could play. You know, help break the ice some." I could swear he was blushing. Bobby straightened up and let his attitude show. "Just thought if we played, Bomber would feel more comfortable about having sex with us all."

I looked at the pile and back at Bobby. "Candyland?"

He reached into a bag on the counter. "Thought we could use these," he said, showing us a set of body paints in different flavors, "as part of the game. Kind of adult-up the game."

Ranger threw his empty bottle into the trash and stalked out of the room. A minute later, we heard Lester.

"Man, why did you have to wake me up?" We heard Lester whine.

I could almost hear the grin in Ranger's voice when he lamely apologized for accidentally hitting him on the head with the remote when he'd picked it up to turn off the movie.

Then we heard Stephanie mumble. "Is the movie over?"

In the Kitchen, Bobby looked at me. "Is he going to be able to keep it together?"

Neither of us had ever seen even a trace of jealousy in Ranger until he met Stephanie. It had surprised all of us when he'd started helping her, but after meeting her, we'd understood. She had a light about her. She always saw the good in people. We had never known someone so trusting and honest before. We were so used to living in the dark that it was a breath of fresh air just to be around her. We hadn't understood how Ranger had stood by and watched as she kept going back to Morelli.

Ranger was good at hiding his emotions and it had taken them awhile to recognize his feeling for her. At times, we had pushed him. He finally made it clear that until we were finished with our government contracts; his life had no room in it for a woman, even one as amazing as Stephanie Plum. But now, their contract was over, Stephanie was over Morelli and we were watching as he grew more in love with her every day. It was one reason we'd had been surprised that he'd picked her for this assignment.

Ranger had tried to explain it to me but I'd had trouble understanding it.

"_I never want her to feel that I've stopped her from flying. She should explore and expand her horizons. Try things and learn her own boundaries. Tank, I know she's amazing but I want her to find out on her own how amazing she is."_

_He ran a hand through his hair. "If I tell her, she'll never really believe it, but if she finds out for herself, well, then she'll be able to soar."_

"_And if in her explorations, she leaves you behind?" I questioned._

_Ranger looked off into the distant sun. As he walked away, he said. "Then the fates decided it wasn't meant to be between us. As long as she's happy, I can live with that."_

I looked out into the living room. "Yeah, Ranger can do this."

When Bobby finished dinner, I helped him get it on the table, and then we called Lester, Stephanie and Ranger.

We were all eating, trying to ignore the sounds Stephanie was making. Lester leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Honey, you made to same noise when I had you against the wall."

Steph choked and sputtered, spraying me. Turning red, she tried to brush me off, only to notice his stiff cock. I groaned and grabbed her hand as she swiped at my clothes.

"Baby, its okay." I glanced at the others, who were trying hard not to notice anything. "Finish eating because Bobby has a surprise for you after dinner."

Bobby spoke, "I got some games today. I thought we could play after dinner."

Stephanie was the first to put down her fork. "Uh, games? What kind of games?" I could tell she had never thought that big, tough, ex-Army guys played games, so she was intrigued.

I laughed and shook my head. "You won't believe … It would ruin our images if this ever gets out." I muttered that last part and Steph almost missed it.

Stephanie's POV

I looked around and didn't see any games. Hmm, they must be in the kitchen. I was about to get up when Ranger spoke.

"Babe, don't you think you should finish your dinner?"

I looked at my plate and realized I'd been so sidetracked with the thought of the guys and games that I had only picked at my food. About half of my food was still on my plate. I glared at Bobby. This was his fault for mentioning the darn games.

Bobby smiled back at me. "Your choice, Bomber. Games are on the kitchen counter."

Now that I was thinking about the guys and games, my food just didn't have the same appeal to me. It was fabulous, but I really wanted to find out what kind of games the guys played. I looked from my plate to the kitchen and my decision was made when my stomach growled. _Okay_, _finish_ _dinner_ _then_ _I'll_ _check_ _out_ _the_ _games_, I thought to myself.

After dinner, I rushed into the kitchen. When I saw the pile of games, I stopped. This had to be a joke. I looked at Bobby, trying to read whether he was playing with me, then I started laughing so hard I collapsed to the floor, holding my stomach.

Tears running from my eyes from laughing, I asked, "You guys play Chutes and Ladders and Candy Land? My nieces haven't even played those in years."

Bobby scooped me up. "Bet your nieces don't use these when they play." He showed me the body paints. I swallowed and suddenly felt a little nervous. I squirmed until Bobby put her down.

"Uh, I'm feeling a little tired." I stretched and yawned. "Think I'll just run up to bed," and I flew from the room.

Lester's POV

I walked up to Bobby and smacked him on the back of the head. "Good going, you scared her."

I tip toed into Stephanie's room. She was standing looking out the window. "I'm not scared. Not really," Stephanie said as I closed the door.

"I know, Beautiful. This is all new to you. Bet right now you're feeling a little overwhelmed. Am I right?"

Stephanie hugged herself. She turned and walked to the couch in her room and sat, patting the cushion next to her.

I sat and took her hands in mine.

"I want to do this…"

"But it goes against everything you were raised to believe."

She nodded and sniffled. "It feels so right, so good. Does that make me a slut? Am I no better than Joyce Barnhardt?"

I cupped her chin and looked into her eyes. "There is nothing you could do to make you a slut. There's nothing wrong with experimenting and trying new things. That's what this is to you. I very much doubt, once this job is over, that you'll ever do anything like this again."

"So I'm not a slut."

"No, not even close. Now, do you want to play a game?"

"Yeah." I held her hand as we walked downstairs. We laughed when we saw Ranger and Bobby playing CandyLand.

"Babe," Ranger growled a minute before he pulled her into a deep kiss, "if you ever tell…"

Stephanie's POV

I held up my hands. "Yeah, I know. Third world country…"

Ranger bent and spoke so that only I could hear. "Babe, I'll lock you in my bedroom, cuffed to the bed."

"Hey, I thought we were going to play a game," Lester said.

"What are we playing?" Bobby asked me.

I carefully looked over the games. I ruled out Candyland and Chutes and Ladders. They drove me nuts when I had to play with Val's girls when they were little. Even with body paints, they held no appeal.

I dismissed Monopoly after figuring Ranger would probably win easily.

Twister looked interesting, until I remembered how I'd always ended up on my back, buried. I looked at the guys. No way! I'd be a grease spot on the carpet. Wouldn't want to make more work for Ella. Grease spots were hard to get out.

I wasn't sure that I was ready for the sex dice.

That left Life. Not my first choice. I looked at Bobby. "Got any cards? We could play poker."

We played for a couple hours, using our own rules. I was kissed and caressed, but at the end of the night, I chose to go to bed alone.

Over the course of the next few days, I found myself having sex with Tank, Lester and Ranger at different times. Sometimes in the house, sometimes out on the beach. It seemed that Tank and Ranger always had a towel ready, or on one occasion, a double padded lounge chair. Bobby was being understanding and sweet, but we still hadn't been intimate yet.

Friday morning found me sitting on the beach. Time was closing in. Sex with Ranger, Tank, and Lester was beyond what I'd ever experienced before. Each man was a generous and thoughtful lover, always thinking of my pleasure first. I had no doubt that Bobby would be just as loving.

So what was holding me back? It was no longer fear. I wished I had someone to talk to about all that was happening. Mary Lou would freak if she ever found out. Connie would want all the intimate details, none of which I was planning on sharing with anyone.

I figured Lula might understand the most, and yet, maybe she wouldn't. I was pretty sure none of Lula's customers had ever been anything like my guys.

My guys. Wow! When had they become mine? I smiled at that thought.

I was pulled from my thoughts when I was picked up and carried into the surf, kicking and fighting to get free.

"Bobby, put me down."

Bobby smiled. "You sure, Steph? Could be things that eat pretty ladies out here."

I looked around. Bobby hadn't stopped walking and we were at least twenty feet from shore.

"Uh, Bobby…" Suddenly, we both went down before I could ask Bobby where the other guys were. I sputtered as I stood and looked around so I could glare at Bobby for getting me wet.

When I didn't see him right away, I felt a surge of fear. It didn't make sense so I looked around again. My spidey senses didn't detect anything wrong, so where was Bobby?

Then I felt hands pulling the strings that held my bikini on. I smacked the hand and headed for the beach, but the surf and tide slowed me. I saw heads just under the water a minute before another hand reached for me.

Unlike the guys, I was still wearing clothes. Lester had asked me at breakfast why and I'd shrugged.

Suddenly, Ranger rose out of the water like a god, water glistening on his mocha latte skin, beaded drops rolling down his perfect abdomen. I licked my lips. Naked Ranger was a sight to see, and he was all mine.

"Babe, where do you think you're going?"

"Beach." I tried to toss my hair, but it was wet and I only managed to blind myself with the water that flew from it. _Great,_ I thought to myself. _I probably look like a drowned rat._

"Babe, you look sexy and very, very hot."

I backed up and bumped into Bobby. A minute later, I was surrounded. Eep! My hormones jumped for joy. I mean really, surrounded by four hot, sexy, virile men. What girl wouldn't love it?

"Uh, guys…" I said, stopping when Bobby nibbled my earlobe.

"Sexy, we thought we could go out dancing tonight," said Bobby.

"Rangeman provides security for a club not far from here," said Ranger.

"So, Beautiful, will you go with us undeserving souls?" asked Lester

I looked at Tank and waited to hear his line. He surprised me by wrapping me in his massive arms and turning me so the others couldn't hear as he whispered in my ear. "Bomber, ever hear the saying you can tell how a man will be in bed by how he dances?" I nodded slightly. "Well, if I'm not wrong, you haven't had Bobby in your bed yet. Wait till you see him on the dance floor." Then he wiggled his eyebrows.

I blushed. Bobby was the only one who hadn't been in my bed so far, but I hadn't really given much thought to it. After my night with Ranger and Tank, I had really relaxed and started to enjoy myself. I looked at the guys and smiled. Going out to a club with them would be an experience I knew I'd enjoy.

"So what time are we leaving?"

Tank leaned down. "Baby, don't you think that first we should finish what we started here?"

I gulped. Shit! Four to one, this was either going to be fucking marvelous or…

"Babe, we're here to pleasure you. Believe me, you'll like it."

Bobby looked at me and smiled sweetly. "Steph, if you want us to stop, we will."

Lester ground his hard cock into my ass. "Honey?"

They were all waiting for me. Wow, I suddenly feel powerful and scared shitless. I had signed on for this and damn it, I wasn't going to coward out. After all, I was Wonder Woman, hear me roar.

I draped my arms around Bobby and leaned in to kiss him. Lester lifted me and I wrapped my legs around Bobby. This got me far enough out of the water that Ranger and Tank each latched onto a breast and started sucking, while Lester worked his hand into my suit bottom, his finger doing amazing things with my pussy and ass.

Soon, my bikini bottom was gone and I felt the tip of Bobby's cock pressing at my entrance while Lester's finger entered my ass. Ranger and Tank were caressing me and with all the attention, it wasn't long before I felt the tightening, letting me know an orgasm was about to come crashing around me.

Ranger's lips covered mine and he swallowed my scream as I orgasmed. They all held me as I rode out the wave and came down from the orgasm.

"Babe, you are so beautiful when you cum."

Ranger lifted me in his arms and carried me to the house, our lips joined, kissing as if we were the only two people on Earth. He set me down in front of my bathroom door.

"Two hours, Babe. You have two hours to get ready and then we're leaving."

I stood in a daze until Ranger's words sank in. Shit, how could I be ready in two hours? I needed to shower, shave and exfoliate, and I didn't even know if I had something to wear!

Section Five

Stephanie's POV

As I stepped from the shower, I grabbed a towel, wrapping it around me, wrapping a second around my head. I noticed that one of the guys had left a robe on the back of the door. I took it down and, inhaling deeply recognized Ranger's familiar scent. I dried with the towel, then wrapped in the robe and disposed of the wet towel in the hamper. I wondered for a moment who was emptying the hamper and doing all the laundry, since I knew I wasn't and I didn't think any of the guys were.

Hmm, something to ask them later. Much later.

All thoughts of laundry left my head when I spotted the dress laying on the bed waiting for me, complete with FMP's. I blushed when I picked it up and noticed that a matching bra and panty set were on the bed, under where the dress had laid.

I lay the dress down and picked up the bra. It was sheer and when I put it on, its demi-cups barely covered my perky nipples. The panties weren't much more than dental floss. I looked in the full length mirror and blushed. Somehow they made me look as if I was more than naked. The bra gave me cleavage and the panties flattered my ass, if that was even possible.

This dress just begged for me to wear my hair up, maybe with a few curls dangling. I wouldn't wear too much make-up. I'd learned that the guys much preferred me without, but no self respecting 'Burg girl would go out without at least some make-up on. Another swipe of mascara and lip gloss and I was ready to dress.

I pulled on the dress and gasped. It was a deep blue with sparkle that danced in the light, with a tight bodice and flowing skirt. The hem was at the 'if you bend over your goods will be on display' stage and the crossed straps barely covered my boobs. One last look in the mirror and I was ready. I grabbed my bag and headed down stairs.

Tank's POV

Shit, I nearly cried when Stephanie came down the stairs. Lester had gone shopping for her dress. Let me tell you she looked hot and sexy as hell. I'm committed to Lula, but seeing her in that dress, suddenly my pants were a couple sizes too tight.

Lester's POV

I stood as soon as I heard Steph coming down the stairs. My breath hitched when I looked her over. I stared at what I noticed first and that were her sexy legs, then I looked up, stopping at her breast. Oh yeah, I'd picked the right dress for tonight.

Looking to my left and right, I noticed that Bobby and Tank have adjusted themselves, hoping no one would notice their hard-ons. Ranger took a step forward and offered Steph his hand.

Stephanie's POV

I couldn't believe how hot the guys looked. Bobby had on grey slacks and what looked like a silk shirt, Lester had on dark pants, a jacket and tie he couldn't have looked sexier unless he had worn a tux. Ranger and Tank both wore dark blue slacks. Ranger had a cream shirt and Tank had navy. They all looked hot, sexy, desirable and they were all mine tonight. I am a lucky woman!

Ranger stepped forward and held out his hand.

"Babe, you look," he paused, letting me see him look me up and down. Always the gentleman, his eyes met mine. "Beautiful."

I took Ranger's hand and let him escort me out the door. Shit, I couldn't freaking believe what was waiting for us in the drive. It was the longest, blackest, shiniest Limo I'd ever seen in my life.

Ranger's POV

Well I guess we did a good job surprising Steph with the Limo. Those beautiful blue eyes of hers got so big and her jaw dropped. I discreetly closed it, led her to the car and helped her in. The interior was plush and easily had room for all of us.

"Babe, would you like some champagne?"

Tank popped the cork from a bottle and Lester passed out glasses. Stephanie was sitting at the back of the Limo with Bobby and Lester on one side and Tank and me on the other. Soon we all had a glass. Lester turned on some music and we were all having a good time talking and drinking. We hit a bump and Steph spilled so on herself. Lester quickly leaned down and licked it from her quivering breast. In the next minute, my lips covered hers, tasting her.

While I was kissing her, Lester had moved her dress down just far enough to latch onto one of her firm breasts, sucking, laving and teasing it to a stiff peak with his talented tongue. I knew Lester's reputation and the number of woman he had seduced with his tongue. Lester was not quiet about his conquests.

Stephanie was moaning and arching her back. The combination of the alcohol and the attention had my Babe reaching her first climax of the night before we'd even gotten to the club.

Steph was so beautiful when she orgasmed. Her eyes seemed to almost glow, they turned such a bright shade of blue, and a flush covered her entire body. I knew that more than once, she had wondered how anyone could tell whether she'd had sex. It was that flush that gave her away every time. Her skin turned the most delicious shade of pink and she positively glowed.

She was just recovering as the Limo pulled to a stop in front of the club. I let the driver know we needed a minute. Steph was still blushing a few minute later when we helped her from the car before walking inside.

Club Havana was sleek and elegant inside, an upscale club that catered to the rich and well to do. It had private booths, open tables and a bar. It had multiple levels and three dance floors and it played mostly jazz music, although there were or kinds mixed in.

Stephanie was surprised when we were escorted to the VIP section soon after walking through the door. "Babe, dance with me?"

Steph could only nod as she looked around. Astonished by what she saw, taking it in took a minute. The guys nudged each other. We all loved the expression of shock and wonder on Steph's face. One of the things we all loved the most about Steph was her emotions were shown easily for the world to see.

I couldn't help noticing how well Steph and I fit together when we danced. I don't know how I could ever have thought that I could go on without Steph in my life, in my heart. I kissed the top of her curls and she looked up at me with those wide, expressive, blue eyes. I knew she was trying to figure out what the kiss had been for. I knew that someday soon I'd have to let her know. First, we would have to finish this job. Then I was making Stephanie Plum mine forever, no sharing.

With a tap on my shoulder, Tank cut in. He took Steph into his arms and moved away, leaving me to watch. I slowly made my way back to the table.

Bobby was sitting at the table watching. No sooner had I started back to the table when Lester started moving toward Steph and Tank. Now he and I watched as the three of them danced and laughed.

I sat and he pushed a bottle of water my way. I'd had champagne in the Limo and Bobby knew that when on a job, I seldom drank. Even if tonight wasn't about the job, he knew me well enough to know I wouldn't drink much.

He nodded toward where Tank, Steph and Lester were burning up the floor. The music was fast and they moved well together. "You doing okay? We could still find another way."

I glared at Bobby then put my blank face on. Damn, how had he known how much this was tearing at my gut? Just the thought of Steph with someone else, someone not my team… Then I slammed that thought down.

I growled. "Drop it."

Bobby studied me, then without another word, he stood and walked to the guys and Steph. A slow song started. Bobby held Steph close as they glided around the floor.

Tank and Lester watched as the couple danced away, than made their way to the table.

Stephanie's POV

I rested my head on Bobby's chest and listened to the steady beat of his heart. He smelled good and his arms around me made me feel safe and protected. Tank had been right. Bobby was a fabulous dancer. I sighed.

Bobby spoke softly into my ear as we danced. "Deep thoughts, Beautiful?"

I didn't answer, just nodded. I didn't think Bobby needed to know my thoughts just then. With his ESP, I figured he knew enough. That and the clues my body was giving off… If my nipples got any harder, I'd be able to cut glass with them, and that piece of thread I was wearing for panties ruined before we'd even walked into the club. Now here I was in Bobby's arms and for the first time, okay maybe it wasn't the first time, my body was reacting to his in a very primal way. Right now, I wanted Bobby under me and in me. Hell, anyway I could get him was okay with me right now.

The song changed to something a little faster, and I felt a body rubbing mine from behind. It was hard _everywhere_.

Lester's hands pulled me back and I was sandwiched between the two men. I could feel Bobby's hard cock against my stomach and Lester's equally hard shaft against my ass. They moved with the music it was the most sensuous thing I'd ever felt clothed.

The tempo picked up and Tank joined us. I was hot, sweaty and turned on. Tank pulled me closed and his lips met mine. His tongue traced my lips then plunged in, stroking and caressing, making love to my mouth as Bobby and Lester stroked my body. I felt my body tightening. if not for Tank occupying my mouth, I would have screamed my release on the dance floor.

My knees buckled and the guys helped me to the table. Ranger helped me into my chair and handed me a bottle of water. I tilted it up and stopped drinking only when it was empty.

I smiled at him. How I loved this man. Once this mission was over, I planned on having a long talk with him about a very private beach. Maybe even a private island with palm trees and ocean breezes. Once this was over, I never planned on sleeping with another man ever. You don't need anyone else when you have your own private sex god.

When I had recovered sufficiently so that I could once more talk, I thanked him. "Thank you. You always know what I need." Then I leaned forward and kissed him.

"Babe, you're playing with fire."

I licked his neck and nipped him. "Maybe I want to get burned."

He growled and pulled me into his lap. We kissed passionately until we heard throats being cleared. "Babe, I can't do to you what I want to here."

Tank pulled me from Ranger's lap and kissed me. "Let's go. We need to get you someplace private."

The five of us made our way through the crowded club to the exit. This time, I wasn't surprised when the Limo pulled to the door as we walked out. Ranger and his A-Team were magic and I decided to just accept that and go on with life.

Once in the Limo, I settled back next to Ranger. My hormones were jumping. They were greedy and wanted more orgasms than I'd already had tonight. But just being in Ranger's arms felt so good. I relaxed and let the good feeling just wash over me. Tank, Bobby and Lester looked at the us and passed a look between the three of them.

Tank's POV

After the club, we wanted Steph, badly, but not enough to get between the lovers, our best friends. We would die to protect these two and they would kill anyone who tried to hurt them.

Steph's stomach growled and they laughed. Lester picked up the phone. "Marcus, we need to make a stop. Yeah the nearest McDonald's." He reeled off an order and Steph just smiled. We really were a team, a family.

Steph was the first to dig into the food. With the first bite ,she moaned. Lester took her hand in his, stealing a bite of her Big Mac, before he licked and sucked one of her fingers into his mouth.

I watched as desire sparked in Steph's eyes. If it was possible, they got brighter a minute before she closed them and moaned. I instantly felt my cock harden.

"Beautiful, you keep that up and I'll fuck you right here in the Limo," Lester said before releasing her hand.

Bobby punched him. "Steph's a lady." He winked at her and she smiled back.

The friendly banter continued until they finished, at which time Steph curled up with her head on Ranger and her feet on me and fell asleep.

Ranger carried her into the house and up the stairs to her room. It had the biggest bed and as we had for the last couple of nights, we all undressed and climbed in. None of us wanted to be far from our curly-haired lover. Soon enough, this mission would be over. We knew how things would have to change then. For now, we would enjoy the comfort we got from Steph, knowing she was one of us. Not only a part of the team, but part of the family we had formed years before we ever met her.

Stephanie's POV

Hmm, morning. Without opening my eyes, I knew I wasn't alone in bed. An arm was draped around me, holding me close to a hard body behind me, a hand belonging to the hard body in front of me is holding one of my breasts.

I wiggle a little and felt a morning woody poking me. Curiosity got to be too much for me and I open one eye just a crack. From the lightness of the room, I could tell it was early. It was that and the fact that the two men in my bed hadn't risen and tried to pull me out to go running.

I soon discovered that the owner of the hand was Tank. He looks younger in sleep and not as scary. He had the longest, thickest eyelashes I'd ever seen and I'm surprised I never noticed them before. Of course, this was Tank, and with Tank, the first thing you notice was his size.

The morning wood belonged to Ranger. Turning slowly, I marveled at how innocent and young Ranger looked as he slept. Without the mask he wears and shows the world, a mask that I now know he wears to protect himself and others, a mask that has saved his life on missions, he looks like an almost completely different man.

I slowly trace a line with my finger down his face from his brow to his eyes that see so much of the bad in the world, to his sturdy chin, down his neck to his broad shoulders that carry so much weight and responsibility. Using my tongue, I traced circles around his nipples until they tighten into little bullets. Looking down his body, I could see his cock standing at attention. I watch as it jumped when I suck on his nipples and blew on them. I wondered how much I could do before Ranger woke up.

I slowly made my way down his body, tracing his eight pack. I made my way to his belly button and lick it. There was no part of this man that did not turn me on. I can already feel wetness pooling between my legs and a fire starting in my belly.

I had now managed to turn my head was near Ranger's cock and my feet near his head. I reach out and smear the moisture on the head of his cock then licked my finger and moaned. I lowered my mouth onto his cock and sucked, then slowly lick down, making sure not to miss a spot, before making my way back up. I was just about to suck again when I felt a tongue plunged into my pussy and a finger circled my clit. I looked down to find Ranger's head between my legs.

"Babe, please don't stop." Ranger's hip lifted just a little and his cock nudged my lips. I felt Ranger's tongue lick a path from my ass to my clit and then nip it with his teeth, sending a jolt through me. Wanting to pleasure my lover, I close my lips and sucked, then I trace the big vein down his shaft with my tongue.

I moaned as my first orgasm of the morning pulsed through me. Ranger shot his load down my throat and I swallowed every drop. I was still panting hard when I hear Tank.

"Morning, Baby," Tank said a minute before his head moved back between my legs and his tongue licked me from clit to ass.

I took Ranger's cock back into my mouth and his balls into my hands, then I watched as Ranger's hands cupped and teased my breast and nipples. Between Tank and Ranger, I knew it wouldn't be long before I came again, and cum I did, screaming Ranger's name.

I was on my back panting and trying to recover when I realized that my body wasn't coming down, but climbing to a new, higher peak. Ranger and Tank hadn't stopped and Bobby and Lester had joined them. I was a dead woman.

I watched in a daze as Tank lay next to me, his massive cock still hard. Bobby and Ranger lifted me onto him, slowly letting me adjust to his size. All the while, Lester was worshiping my breasts, sucking and nipping until my nipples were so hard they hurt. I wasn't sure if it was pain or pleasure I was feeling.

Settled on Tanks cock, I felt my insides hold him tight before relaxing to his slow, shallow thrust. Bobby's tongue took over licking, wrapping around where I was joined to Tank. He teased my tight ass until he felt me relax, then he plunged in, fucking me with his tongue as Tank fucked my pussy. Ranger massaged my back while Lester took turns kissing me senseless and laving attention on my breasts.

Fire burned inside me. I needed to cum! I wiggled and squirmed and begged for them to fuck me harder. Bobby's finger replaced his tongue in my ass. The feeling caused me to tighten and a moment later, I was flying. I felt Tank coat my inner walls, then everything went dark.

I opened my eyes to four concerned faces. "Babe, are you okay?"

"Was it too much for you, Beautiful?"

"Honey, talk to us."

I grinned, and I could see the relief written on their faces. All I could say was, "Wow!" Wow indeed. I'd never experienced anything like it before. Doomsday was mild compared to the one I'd just had.

Ranger lifted me and held me close to his chest. "Babe, I'll help you in the shower."

Each of the guys gave me a kiss as they filed out. Bobby poked his head back in as we entered the bathroom. "Breakfast will be ready in twenty."

Bobby's POV

The next days passed almost in a blur. Steph was so comfortable with us that we've finally convinced her to walk around without clothes most of the time. She still wasn't totally comfortable outside and would wear her almost-not-there bikini that is until one of us would tear from her luscious body.

Lester delighted in teasing her until Ranger would have to tell him to knock it off they were like two kids.

It was great to see the confidence Steph had developed. Between our morning runs and the time she spent in the home gym, she was in great shape and we were not shy about praising and admiring her body.

We'd also found out the gym was an excellent place for sex. The exercise made her horny and we were more than happy to help her out. When this had started, we'd been afraid Steph wouldn't be able to handle having sex with all of us. Now it happened several times a day.

What surprised me the most was that sometimes it was Steph who was initiating the sex. We all laughed when she told us about the time Morelli had a broken leg. She'd gone off sugar and almost killed Morelli with sex. When she told us how she used sugar to compensate for sex, we immediately cleaned all the sugar from the house.

It didn't take much for a round of sex to start. I know for me it was simply seeing Steph naked. We all walked around most of the time at least partially hard.

I found myself having sex several times a day. I doubted if Steph would ever be dry again. Not that she was complaining! The sex was great, and wow, did we have stamina. I found myself blessing Ranger and his fore thought when it came to birth control. Without it, I had no doubt that by now, Steph be knocked up, something none of us wanted at this time.

We were all relaxed on the couch when Ranger cleared his throat.

Steph's POV

"You all know tomorrow is the big day. I don't think we have anything to worry about. We go in there and just do what we've been doing the last week and were in. Any questions?"

I looked at the guys. Sure, they already had it covered, but I had to ask.

"What do we wear?" It was a good question. In the last three days, the only thing I'd worn was Rangers t-shirt and my bikini.

Lester answered. "Taken care of. You'll find a dress bag in your closet with everything you'll need in it. Relax ,Beautiful. I've made a CD of most of the music you've been listening to here. If you feel yourself getting nervous, close your eyes and it will relax you."

I swallowed and nodded. It all sounded so easy, but I still knew I'd be nervous. I mean really, complete strangers were going to watch while we went at it.

That night, I slept cocooned in Ranger's arms, the one place that never failed to make me feel safe, protected and loved.

I woke to delicious smells. When I opened my eyes, Bobby was smiling at me, holding a plate of pancakes under my nose. He moved and I spied a cart loaded with all my favorites.

Did I mention how much I loved these guys? They knew me better than even my parents, and I had no doubt that they loved me more. I would kill and die for them, and I knew for a fact they would do the same for me.

Bobby reached out and wiped the tear that was on my cheek.

Ranger kissed my shoulder. "Take your time eating, Babe. We have plenty of time."

I sat up in bed, making sure the sheet was covering my breasts. I knew it was silly, especially after all the sex we'd had, but some habits are hard to break. Bobby pulled up a chair and we talked as we ate.

Lester walked in fresh from the shower as Bobby was wheeling the cart out. He grabbed a left over piece of bacon. "Ranger, everything's set." Then he turned, following Bobby and the tray of food out of the room.

I looked at Ranger and tried raising a brow. Ranger held out his hand. "Join me in the shower, Babe."

"Sure." I smiled.

Thirty minutes later, I stumbled out of the shower, and Ranger followed me, looking like the cat that swallowed the canary. I collapsed, sated, onto the bed.

"Babe, I told you I was good in the shower." I opened one eye. He was already dressed. How did he do it?

His ESP was working and he leaned down and whispered in my ear. "Babe, sex with you energizes me. I feel like I could take on the world."

I groaned. Tank picked that moment to walk into the room. "Baby, as much as I like you naked, we need to get going."

I shushed them from the room and dressed.

Lester teased me the whole way to the club, keeping my mind off what was to come. Bobby opened my door and Ranger took my hand. I felt like a princess with Ranger on one side, Tank on the other and Bobby and Lester covering our backs.

Section Six

**Stephanie's POV **

I glanced at what looked like an abandoned warehouse, then looked to Tank and finally Ranger. They both tightened the hand holding mine, giving them a reassuring squeeze. Okay, maybe looks could be deceiving. It was one way to keep unwanted attention away, if everyone but the players involved thought the place was abandoned.

Tank tapped on the door and it swung open. I swallowed to hide the gasp that almost escaped. The inside was breathtaking. Plush carpet, mirrored walls, sconces holding burning candles every few feet and elaborate chandeliers hanging from the gold-colored ceilings.

Shospecker greeted us. "Fredirk will show you to the audition room." He didn't hide his inspection of me and I held myself still so I wouldn't shudder and give away my disdain for the man. "Good luck." He abruptly turned and walked away, no doubt to the viewing room so the sick pervert could watch us.

Fredirk led them down a dark hallway, stopping in front of one of the many doors and opening it. "This is your room. Get comfortable and start whenever you like."

After we had all filed in, he started to pull the door closed, pausing to say, "You'll be locked in here for the next four hours." Then he closed the door and we heard the unmistakable sound of bolts being thrown.

**Bobby's POV**

Looking around the room, I noticed that it was spacious, grand in appearance. One wall hosted a fireplace with fire blazing and a large rug in front of it. Along another wall was the largest bed I'd ever seen, covered with pillows.

One wall had shackles and other BDSM items. Interesting... I wondered if Steph was ready for any of that, then quickly dismissed the idea.

A swing in the middle of the room did interest me, though. With Steph in the swing, we could all excite her, plus I'd never tried one and was excited about the possibilities.

We were still checking out the room when we heard the music we'd brought with us being piped in.

"Babe, may I have this dance?"

Stephanie went into Ranger's arms with a smile. We watched, spellbound by how well they fit together, before joining them.

I wasn't surprised when the lighting was lowered and the candles in the wall sconces lit themselves.

Between the music and the lighting, the room was seductive.

The rest of us joined in, and slowly as we danced, clothing was removed until we were all naked, moving together in a sensual dance, touching, caressing, kissing.

Tank draped Steph over his arm and her wild curls almost touched the floor.

We knew we were being watched, but at this point, none of us cared. Lester and I had activated the scrambling devices just before removing our clothes. The devices, small black boxes, had easily been hidden in our clothes. The undetectable, low-level signal they gave out would interfere with any electronic devices within half a mile. Small but mighty.

When Stephanie came up, Ranger was waiting. He moved in behind her, his hands covering her breasts and tweaking her nipples. He ground his erection into her ass and Steph moaned in response.

Minutes later, Steph was stretched out on top of Tank in front of the fireplace. Ranger teased her with Tank's massive cock while Tank kissed her senseless.

"I can't wait to be buried inside you, Beautiful," Tank growled softly.

I looked at the supplies on the wall shelf and handed Ranger a small bottle.

Ranger carefully examined the bottle. I was sure he hated that he had to take a chance and use something on Steph that he wasn't one hundred percent sure of, but the bottle was sealed.

**Ranger's POV **

I let Bobby take over teasing Steph and poured a little of the lube onto my hand, working it into my skin. It tingled, but I could feel no other reaction.

I looked at the others. Tank was sucking and teasing Steph's breast. While Steph was giving Lester a blow job, Bobby had let Steph sink down on Tank's shaft and he was licking them both.

Time to make my move. I knew that until recently, Steph was not a backdoor type of girl. I was going to make sure I did everything I could to make sure she enjoyed the experience. I moved in next to Bobby and started dribbling some of the clear liquid onto Steph's star-shaped hole, working it in slowly. We'd done this before, but I knew that Steph was nervous, and I wasn't about to take a chance of hurting her or causing her pain.

Steph was writhing and panting from all the attention, and she was close to cumming. Satisfied that she was as ready as I could get her, I dribbled some more lube onto my hard cock. Stroking until I was about to explode, I waited until Steph climaxed, then as she was recovering, I slowly pushed the head of my cock into her ass. I stopped and waited once the head was in for her body to stretch, then I stroked in and out a bit, slowly, until I was buried to the hilt.

I could feel Tank's shaft and we stroked each other as we fucked Steph.

She moaned. "Ranger." It came out as a sexy purr and I almost lost control.

"Babe, your ass is so tight."

It wasn't long before we all came. I felt something on my back. Steph had been taking turns sucking Bobby and Lester's cocks, and when she came, so had Bobby and Lester. Some of Lester's cum had landed on my back.

Sated for the time being, we all collapsed onto the rug and cuddled together.

Not long after, I felt a burning sensation, as if my cock was on fire. Steph started moaning, rubbing her ass and pussy.

She moved and practically jumped onto my yet-again erect and aching shaft. Shit, I knew I shouldn't have used that oil.

There was something feral in our joining. I slammed into Steph.

"More, harder…Ranger, fuck me…harder," Steph screamed. She was rising to meet my thrust. I felt so close and yet something seemed to be stopping me from cumming.

I thrust harder and harder, Steph and I moving together in harmony. We came together, screaming each other's name.

I felt like I'd run a marathon. Damn, I hadn't been this wiped last time I _had_ run a marathon. I looked over and Steph had her eyes closed, breathing hard. I leaned on my arm and stroked a curl away from her face.

"Babe, are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Damn, I was always so careful with Steph. The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt her.

"Wow, doomsday, stars exploding…." She turned her head and her beautiful eyes opened, full of love for me.

After Steph had recovered some, she joined Lester in the swing. With them both strapped in, the motion of the swing emphasized and enhanced their movements. It didn't take long before the two of them were screaming as they came.

Finally, we were all exhausted. We lay on the huge bed, intertwined together with our eyes closed.

There was a loud knock at the door. A minute later, the door opened and Shospecker walked in.

"You may leave now." Just before he walked from the room, he laid a card on the chair. It was our acceptance to the club.

We all dressed quickly. We walked out of the club as we had walked in.

Lester held the door for Steph and I fastened her seat belt. All in the truck, we headed home. Time to plan our first visit to the club. Once we collected the Intel we needed, we would plan the takedown and retrieval of the missing girls. Steph was asleep before we were five minutes out from the club.

Back at the house, I once again carried Steph to her bed and tucked her in. It had been a long day for all of us, but most especially Steph, who wasn't used to missions or the closeness they demanded.

Later that night, we all sat down and went over every detail until we knew what each of us was supposed to do. Nothing was left to chance. Tomorrow night, we would check out the entire layout of the club, accessing as many rooms as possibly. We would double check the club's security, and Bobby would plant some cameras and bugs of our own.

With luck, we would be able to make contact with one or more of the missing woman and locate where they were being held. The takedown would happen the day after, as long as we got all the information we needed tomorrow night.

I stood. "Okay, I think we have everything covered. I want everyone well rested and ready for tomorrow."

I held my hand out to Steph. "Babe, can I share your bed tonight?"

She blushed and took my hand. I smiled. That's one of the reasons why I loved her. She'd slept with each of us and she still blushed.

That night, we slept wrapped in each other's arms.

I woke with the first ray of the new morning. Today I would once more share my Babe with my brothers.

I took a curl and wrapped it around my finger in much the same way Steph had wrapped herself around my heart, without her even knowing what she was doing. I would never be able to live without her in my life, I realized. Once this job was over, I fully intended to make Steph mine. My what? My woman. Wasn't she already that, in a way? No, I wanted Steph as my wife.

I smiled. I had arranged a surprise for Steph for today I looked at the clock, even though I knew the time without looking. Sure enough, five am. I pulled Steph closer to me and closed my eyes, relishing the feel of her soft body against mine. In a couple of hours, I would wake Steph and make slow, passionate love to her, then I would pull her into the shower with me. This morning would be about me showing her how much I loved her.

Then after breakfast, I would spring my surprise on her...

**Section Seven**

**Ranger's POV **

I opened my eyes and smiled at the picture Steph would make, her full, soft, sexy lips were partially open, still slightly swollen from last night. Her wild curls were framing her perfect face just as I liked them: wild, sexy, curling here and there. Before Steph, I'd never paid much attention to a woman's hair. If you'd asked, I would have said I liked it golden and silky smooth. Now, though...

Taking one curl in my finger, I marveled at how it wrapped around my finger the way Steph had wrapped herself around my heart. I knew that sometimes Steph fretted about her hair, but I loved her wild curls. I found them as wild and sexy as I found Stephanie. Both fought being tamed and both made my cock hard. Yeah, now I would say it had to be brunette and curly.

I carefully unwrapped the curl from my finger then moved my finger down, tracing a line down Steph's delicate neck, being careful to avoid the marks on her neck; love bites and marks of the passion we'd shared, both as a couple and as a group. I continued down to her breast. Perfect breasts. No more than a handful, the perfect size in my opinion, with pert, taut nipples that begged to be sucked.

I spent some time tracing circles around her nipples, watching as they contracted into tight nubs. Unable to resist any longer, I bent over and first blew on one perfect nipple, then let my tongue dart out and lick it before wrapping my tongue around it, pulling it into my mouth and sucking. Steph moaned and her back arched, encouraging me to continue. While my hand continued down her body, my lips and tongue teased her nipples, pulling another moan from her.

My finger stopped at her curls, playing with them a minute before moving down slightly and parting her swollen lips. Her hips thrust up at the touch, still hyper-sensitive after all the activity lately.

I was stunned by how wet she was already. I gently inserted one finger then two. She was riding my fingers, arching her back and moaning. "Cum for me, Babe." A minute later, she did, softly crying out my name as she came.

Unable to wait, I rolled on top of her, my cock nudging her pussy.

"Babe..." When she opened her eyes, I thrust in to the hilt, making both of us groan in pleasure. Her arms went around my neck, pulling me down for a sizzling kiss, our tongues battling in a war we both won.

Our love making went from gentle to wild and passionate, until we both screamed out.

I pulled her over and onto me. I loved the feel of her draped across my body, my cock still buried in her pussy. I felt myself hardening again, but knowing that Steph had to be sore already and that we were going to most likely have a long night, I pulled out.

We both let out a groan at the loss. Rubbing her back, I spoke. "I'm sure Bobby has breakfast ready." She lifted her head just enough to smile at me. "Also, after breakfast, I have a surprise for you."

"Hmm, I get to stay in bed with my lover today."

I laughed. Only Steph would be thinking about sex after all she'd had lately.

"No, I have some things to take care of for Rangeman today. Tank and Bobby will be helping me. Lester will be with you."

"Hmm." I smiled, my lover was sated and comfortable. Then I waited, knowing it wouldn't take long for her natural curiosity to kick in and she'd ask about her surprise.

"Uh, Carlos, do I have to get out of bed to get my surprise? Maybe Bobby could bring breakfast _and_ my surprise and I could have both of them in bed."

I didn't want to, but I knew we had to get up. So I slid Steph off of me and stood, making sure to take the covers with me. I knew that without covers, she was more likely to follow my lead and get out of bed.

"Come on, Babe, we can take a shower and then get breakfast. After breakfast, you get your surprise."

I hid my amusement at her mental Olympics, because even without covers, I could see her contemplating what I would do if she chose to remain in bed. I tugged her out of bed and into the bathroom. Once the shower was the right temperature, I pushed Steph in, surprising her when I didn't join her. I was no fool. If I stepped foot into that shower, neither of us would be out until lunch time, and I didn't want Steph to miss her surprise.

**Stephanie's POV **

I stood in the shower talking to myself. What the heck just happened? Okay, Carlos woke me with wonderful, delicious sex, than he took my covers, just when I was nice and comfortable and thinking about going back to bed. Then, when I think we're going to spend some quality time in the shower, okay, so I was hoping for some hot, sweaty shower sex, he pushed me into the shower and left. What is that about?

Oh yeah, he said he had a surprise for me. I quickly showered, taking care of all the essentials. After wrapping in Ranger's robe, I made my way downstairs.

Ranger, Tank, Bobby and Lester were sitting at the table, heads together. This set off my internal alarm: what are they up to and why do I get the feeling it involves me?

They all look up as I approach. Ranger stood and pulled out a chair for me. I noticed that they were all dressed. Then I remembered Ranger saying something about Rangeman business today.

"Ready for breakfast, Babe?"

Before I can answer, Bobby placed a plate in front of me. Crepes, bacon and eggs the way I like them. I look at the guys. Now I _know_ something is up. I waited, looking at each of them.

"Sweetie," Tank said, "you need to eat and get dressed so you can get your surprise."

Taking a bite, I moaned. One thing that I've learned so far is that these guys can cook. Looking around the table, I smiled when I noticed that the guys were adjusting themselves. Serves them right, getting me out of bed early. We had a late night and a girl needs her sleep. I took another bite and moaned, happy with my little bit of payback.

"Honey, I love that sound. It's the same one you make when I'm buried in your sweet, tight pussy," Lester purred to me. I gulped, the sexy sound of his voice sending heat rushing south. Another pair of panties ruined.

Ranger made a noise that sounded a lot like a growl. I tried to meet his eyes, but instead of meeting my eyes, he looked at his watch. "Babe, you need to get dressed. Your ride will be here in ten minutes."

Ride, what ride, I wanted to ask, but the look he gave me told me this was part of my surprise and he's not giving any hints, so I quickly finished and rush upstairs to dress.

Taking off the ruined panties and robe, I threw both in the hamper. I think for a second, then pull on a practical matching bra and panties set, jeans and a black v-neck tee. Ranger hasn't given me any clues, so I'm going with comfortable and casual.

Back downstairs, Tank and Ranger take my hands, Bobby and Lester open the door and usher me out. Waiting for me was the limo from the other day.

**Lester's POV **

Ranger had filled us all in on his surprise for this morning. He was sending Stephanie to a spa. He figured after all the sex we'd been having lately that she would be on the sore side, plus he wanted her relaxed for tonight. It would be our first night at the club and we needed to be at the top of our game. No room for mistakes.

Ranger didn't have to say that part of the reason he'd decided to send her was because her liked taking care of her and pampering her when he could. It wasn't often she let Ranger do things for her. Sure, she accepted the occasional vehicle. But she was fiercely independent and put her foot down about accepting anything she could buy for herself, making it hard for Ranger to pamper her.

We were all waiting at the bottom of the stairs for Steph. Ranger and Tank each took a hand and Bobby and I opened the door.

The look of utter amazement on Steph's face when she saw the limo from our club night was priceless. The chauffeur held the door open for Steph, then Ranger gave her a kiss and helped her in.

"Babe, Lester has my charge card. Remember, anything you want!"

Once Steph was settled inside, he turned to me. "Keep her safe. Call me if anything happens." We both knew where Steph was concerned, you just could never tell what would or could happen. Steph didn't currently have a stalker, but that meant nothing.

Once the limo pulled out, Steph started peppering me with questions. I chuckled and told her Ranger had decided that before the mission officially started with our visit tonight, he wanted to see his lady pampered.

The spa Ranger had chosen was a private, exclusive retreat, and I knew he must have pulled strings, as well as called in some favors, to get Steph an appointment on short notice. They only cater to the very wealthy, which meant that they also only had a few guests at a time to insure complete privacy for their guests.

The limo pulled into the tree-lined drive leading to the spa and Steph's jaw dropped. The trees draped over the road in a canopy. On both sides were white wood fences and green pastures complete with horses. He pictured Steph on a horse, wearing something sheer, coming toward him a smile on her face, and his cock jumped.

Pulling to a stop in front of what looked like a mansion right out of "Gone with the Wind," the chauffeur opened the door for us. I stepped out and then offered Steph my hand to help her from the car.

A young woman in a blue dress gracefully made her way down the steps to us. She had a smile on her face but I could see her sizing us up.

"Welcome to Ceylon Landings," she handed Steph a paper. "As you can see, we have planned your day. If there is anything you'd rather not do, we can always change it."

Steph looked at the list and blushed. Carlos had booked her for the works; massage, waxing, sauna, nails, pedicure, etc.

Steph looked at me, then back to our greeter. "Thank you, uh…"

"Sorry, my name it Beverly. I'll be overseeing your visit today, if you're ready to start?"

I decided to kiss Steph goodbye. Pulling her in close, I only stopped when I felt her completely relax. Pulling back, I let my forehead rest in her curls.

"Honey, I'll be waiting for you." Before she could protest, I interrupted her. "They have a nice lounge here. They're quite used to their clients having protection with them. Now go relax. Enjoy. Please, if I bring you back tonight and you're not relaxed..."

I didn't have to tell her that Ranger would not be a happy man.

"Fine." She pecked me on the cheek and turned to Beverly. "I'm ready."

**Stephanie's POV **

Beverly led me to a room on the second floor with a massage table and subdued lighting.

"We normally start with a massage to relax. You'll find a robe and a place to change through that door. Umberto will be doing your massage. It's up to you whether you keep on your underwear or choose to be naked. Most of our guests choose to be naked. When you're ready, just push the button by the table. You'll also find a sheet to cover with on the table."

She left me to change and get ready. After I changed, I decided to call Ranger to thank him. I wasn't really surprised when he didn't answer and the call went to voice mail. He had said he would be busy with Rangeman business.

"Thank you, uh, I love you." I hung up, blushing. I could be such a dork sometimes.

Walking to the table, I took the time to look around. The room was big and airy, light blue, but it was the ceiling that really caught my attention. It was blue with fluffy clouds and birds. It was totally amazing, and if I didn't know better, I would think I was outside, looking up at a prefect summer sky. Okay, so maybe you would never see a sky like that over Trenton, but it was gorgeous nonetheless.

I hung the robe over a nearby chair and then lay naked on the table, pulling the sheet over me before pressing the button.

Umberto walked into the room. "Ms Plum, I will be uncovering only that part that I'm working on. This makes most of our clients most comfortable. Is that okay?"

I nodded. Other than Ranger, no one had ever given me a massage, naked or otherwise. Dickie had thought it beneath him and Joe had only wanted to get inside me, not caring how the outside of me felt.

Umberto pushed some buttons on the wall and the room's lighting started to change and music started to play. By the time he finished, the room was like a quiet evening at twilight. The music and Umberto's magical hands together was working and I felt myself relaxing. Hmm, wonder if Umberto was merry man material? Not that I would need him, with Ranger around, but it would be nice for when Ranger was in the wind and I wound up covered in trash and needing to relax. Something to think about.

"You may wait here, Ms. Plum. Elisa will be in shortly to do your waxing."

I closed my eyes and slowly drifted. There was a soft knock at the door, and I opened my eyes, slightly dazed. I may have drifted off for a minute. I could only guess that the woman who walked in was Elisa. She was just barely five foot, slim with amazing green eyes and dark, almost black, hair.

"Ms. Plum, I'll be doing your waxing. It says here that I should ask you what you would like."

I sat, making sure the sheet covered me; yeah, I know soon we'll be intimately acquainted, but my 'Burg' upbringing dictated that I be covered. "Please, call me Steph."

We went over the types of waxing and I decided to go with the works.

Elisa started music playing and I felt myself start to relax. The whole time she worked, she talked. If you asked, I wouldn't be able to tell you what she said exactly, I knew she was doing it as a distraction. She did let out that she was currently seeing Cal, but knew both Bobby and Lester. She agreed that all the Rangemen were handsome and sexy. By the time she was done, we were making plans to get together once I was back in Trenton.

"Okay, Steph, I think you're ready for the sauna."

She held out my robe and once it was tied, she led me to the sauna. She laid out a thick, soft towel on one of the benches, then poured some water over the dry stones. Once steam filled the room, she left with directions to leave once the bell chimed. I was then to go to the cooling pool, just outside.

Sandra showed up to take me to lunch, and asked whether I wanted Lester to join me or if I would prefer to dine alone. I said I would love to have Lester join me. He'd been waiting for me while I was pampered. I was sure he was enjoying himself with all the females here, but I knew I'd be more comfortable knowing he was eating. Plus, we'd have a chance to talk.

So still dressed in only a robe, I was led to a lounge chair next to a babbling brook. Lester was reclining with his feet dangling in the water. A low table nearby held covered plates.

Lester stood. "Honey, you look relaxed." He led me to the lounge and we both sat.

"I tried to call Ranger to thank him."

"Beautiful, he just wants to make you happy. He knows tonight won't be easy for you."

I blushed, thinking about tonight. I still hadn't seen the outfit I would wear. Sure, I was comfortable with the guys. But doing what we'd been doing in public, I still wasn't sure I'd be able to do. The sex had been great, but the closer I got to Ranger, the harder it was to have sex with his friends and brothers, all of whom were _my_ friends as well.

I wasn't sure when it had happened, but I had developed some true feelings for all the guys. It had surprised me the first time I'd walked into a room and felt myself getting wet seeing Tank, Bobby, or Lester naked and hard. I just wasn't the fuck-em and forget them type of girl. This was harder than I'd first thought it was going to be.

I told myself it was a natural reaction. After all, who wouldn't want to sleep with them? They were true works of masculine perfection and currently, they were all mine. My hormones were happy little clams.

Lester uncovered a plate and handed it to me. His ESP was working.

"Steph, it will be okay. Another few days and this will all be in the past. I'll be honest. After you, it will be hard to be with another woman. But we all know and respect how you and Ranger feel."

I took the plate, which contained finger sandwiches and veggies all artistically arranged. I looked at the brook so I wouldn't have to look Lester's in the eyes.

"What if Ranger doesn't want me….I mean after…" I waved my hands. I knew it was possible… What if I had to have sex with a stranger... God, what if it turned out I liked it? What if it wasn't only hormones! Maybe I'd been a slut all along and this was just the first time…

I was pulled from my thoughts by Lester shaking me.

"Pull out of it, Steph. Listen to me. Ranger Loves you. Whatever happens isn't going to change that." I leaned in and absorbed his energy. It calmed me.

We ate our lunch and discussed life, both mine and his. Lester had never heard about me, Morelli and the bakery. He told me a lot about his life, both before and after he met Ranger, including the time his date dumped him for Ranger then tried to get back with him when Ranger said he wasn't the least bit interested in her, calling her a two timing tramp who wasn't good enough for his brother.

We were laughing, our feet dangling in the brook, when Vicki showed up to take me to my facial.

The day flew after that, ending with the most fabulous massage. Lester insisted that I wear the robe home, since once home I'd be getting dressed for tonight.

I was surprised that Lester was keeping his hands to himself. For the last week, anytime we'd been alone, he'd done his best to get me hot and bothered, then fucked me senseless. We were turning into the drive when I opened my eyes and decided to ask him.

"Uh Lester, why haven't you made a move on me today?"

He looked the most serious I'd ever seen him as he answered. "Honey, Ranger told me if I bothered you today, my dick would have its own zip code." Then he winked at me. "Really Steph, none of us wanted you sore tonight. We want you to enjoy yourself and you won't if you're sore."

I blushed. That would explain Ranger making himself busy and sending me to the spa. I loved how he was always looking out for me. He often knew what I needed before I did.

We stepped from the limo and Ranger, Bobby, and Tank were waiting. Ranger pulled me in for a kiss that showed just how much he had missed me. Well, that and the hard cock pressing into my belly. We separated to throats being cleared and 'get a room'.

Tank took my hand, pushing me toward the stairs. "Everything you need for tonight is laid out in your room."

Up in the room, I looked over what I'd be wearing to the club tonight and gasped. Shit. Maybe it would be better if I just went naked.

The top was sheer and barely hid my nipples. It was clear I couldn't wear a bra with it and it was designed so that it could be opened to expose my breasts. I swallowed and kept telling myself that I was Wonder Woman. I could do this.

I pulled on the boy shorts next. They were tight, black, leather boy shorts, so no way could I wear panties. It was only once I had them on that I noticed how they rubbed my clit, sending waves of pleasure through my body, making me wet and ache. Damn.

I looked in the mirror and was stunned. Shit, I looked hot and sexy. They had done my hair at the spa, so a spritz of perfume and I was ready to go.

Bobby met me at the bottom of the stairs and I was surprised to see him holding a ladies' handbag.

"Beautiful, I want to make sure you're prepared tonight."

He took my hand and we sat on the couch. I could only guess that the others weren't ready yet.

**Bobby's POV **

I looked at the empty room and cringed. Chicken shits were hiding out, not wanting to give Steph her equipment for tonight. We had gone over and over what we all thought Steph would need in her bag tonight and somehow I'd been picked to give it to her and explain if she needed to know how something worked.

"Beautiful, I want to make sure you're prepared for tonight." I could see her trying to figure out why I wasn't just handing her the bag.

I led her to the couch and once she was comfortable, I emptied the bag onto the coffee table. She blushed when she noticed the condoms. There was an assortment of all colors, flavors and sizes.

"Uh, Bobby I know…"

I held up a hand. "We have a few new toys for you." I handed her the condoms first. "I think you already…"

She blushed and nodded, shoving them into the purse.

I then handed her the cuffs.

"Fuzzy?" she questioned.

This time it was my turn to blush, just a little. "Won't attract attention. If anyone sees them, they'll think you're going to use them for sex."

I handed her a lipstick and instantly saw the questioning look.

"Uh, Bobby, you do know I've been using lipstick for awhile now."

"Not like this." I showed her how to push a spring on the side, then showed her how it could be used as a stun gun. It was little, but very powerful. More than enough to knock out a big man.

"Okay, what does this do?" She held up what looked like a tampon. Lester had actually come up with the idea.

Steph blushed and groaned as I showed her that it was actually a syringe filled with enough drugs to knock someone out for a couple of hours.

"Clever, just remind me not to accidently use that." Just the thought made me queasy and I made myself a mental note to make sure I got all these toys back from Steph when this was over with.

"Questions?"

"Bobby, I can do this, right?"

I pulled her to me. "Yeah, Bomber, you can do this. I've never known a stronger woman."

"Thanks, Bobby!" She leaned into me and kissed me softly. We pulled apart when we heard someone coming down the stairs.

**Section Eight**

Unlike our previous visit to the club, this time the trip was quiet. There was no champagne or music. Right after we entered the limo, Ranger had each of us go over our role for tonight one last time.

Tonight was about intelligence gathering. Ranger had tried to get a man on the inside, but they hadn't been doing any hiring.

"Bomber, if you order anything open, just pretend to drink it," Bobby reminded me.

"Babe, one of us should be within eyesight at all times."

I knew that my job tonight was to be a decoy to keep questions away from the guys. We needed to know the complete layout of the building, including any employee only areas. We also needed to learn all we could about the security. That would be Bobby's area of expertise.

I would act as a cover. Lester and I would check out the back areas, posing as lovers looking for a private place to have a tryst. It was agreed that the only time I would be alone was in the restroom.

I was still going over my internal dialogue, giving myself one last pep talk, when I heard my name. While I was thinking to myself, we had arrived at the club. The chauffeur was holding the door open and Tank had his hand out, waiting to help me out.

"Steph!" His eyes and voice asked if I was ready for this.

I put on a smile and took his hand. "Sorry, just thinking."

He pulled me into him and our lips met. We separated when we heard throats being cleared. I didn't miss the frown Ranger gave Tank or the cat that ate the canary look Tank gave back.

There was a line waiting to get in, but we walked to the rope and it was lowered. The inside of the club looked different, more alive. The music was loud and the dance floor, which we could only see after we went down a corridor and turned, was packed.

We were met by a waitress. She didn't try to hide it as she checked out the guys, making it a point to ignore me. Her tongue traced her full lips, then she spoke in a low, sexy voice. Dressed in what had to be five-inch FMPs, her top and bottom together had less fabric than my g-string panties.

She addressed Ranger. "Table for…five?"

Ranger nodded.

We followed her to the table. It was a good table, near the dance floor. Tank ordered drinks for the group.

Ranger took my hand and we headed for the dance floor. "Babe," he growled softly. His tongue traced a line down my neck, where his teeth clamped and bit at my pulse point. He licked it and wetness pooled between my legs. "We need to check out the private rooms."

My hormones stood up and shouted, yes!

We danced close together, his muscular thigh rubbing my clit, making magical sparks dance in my stomach. Lights glistened on his naked chest. He had left his shirt at the table, so he was just wearing tight, leather pants. I let a finger circle his nipple, smiling when he gasped, then pulled me into him. He took no time invading my mouth, his tongue thrusting in rhythm to his hips. Boldly, I dropped my hand and cupped him, then using a finger, traced his hard cock. His leather pants were now tight and bulging with his need.

"Babe," he growled. The next thing I knew, he was pulling me, and before I could ask, he answered. "Now's a good time to check out those private rooms."

It wasn't surprising that the private rooms were anything but, what with one wall of each room being two-way glass. I noticed Ranger looking up, and he mouthed 'cameras' to me. He tugged me to a door marked Staff only. Within minutes, the door was open and we found ourselves in a long hallway. We were about twenty-five feet in, when Ranger pushed me to the wall and his lips covered mine.

A finger probed me a second before his cock slammed into me. I moaned and wrapped my legs around him.

A loud voice shouted, "This area is off limits."

Ranger continued pumping into me. "Sorry, you know the thrill of possibly getting caught…."

Peeking around Ranger, I saw that the loud voice belonged to a man that was built, blond hair to his broad shoulders, blue eyes, about six foot.

Ranger pulled out and helped me straighten, before taking my hand. We were followed out to the dance floor, where Tank took my hand and pulled me to him.

**Ranger's POV **

I heard the guard minutes before he appeared. So far, I had noticed cameras spaced about every twenty feet and some sensors that probably were heat or laser for when the club was closed.

I hated using Steph but was surprised to find her wet and ready for me. I had sheathed myself and was kissing Steph senseless before the guard appeared. The distraction worked and the guard thought nothing of two lovers sneaking off for a private tryst. Tank met us on the dance floor and pulled Steph into his muscular arms, sweeping her away.

I was heading toward the table, hoping either Bobby or Lester would be there, when I spotted trouble in the distance. Jeanne Ellen Borrows, just what I didn't need tonight. My look swept to the right and left. I spotted Lester, did what Steph calls "the ESP thing" and we both headed in Jeanne Ellen's direction. Time to find out what she was doing here, as this was not her type of place.

"Jeanne Ellen," I growled. If one of us was going to overlap territory it was common to give the other notice. Like Stephanie, at one time Jeanne Ellen had been his student. Now, she had her own contracts with the government, as well as several private sources, she worked for, including doing mob work that Ranger declined.

Lester nodded slightly and both Ranger and Jeanne Ellen noticed their host looking their way. Ranger pulled Jeanne Ellen to him, grinding his crotch to her, as Lester did the same from behind.

Jeanne Ellen leaned into Ranger and spoke softly. "I'm here to get a client's daughter out. My information says she'll be here tonight before they ship her out in the morning."

Lester cussed. "How old?"

Jeanne Ellen leaned back, her breasts pushing into Ranger's chest as her lips appeared to be kissing Lester. "Sixteen. She was a virgin. I've been contracted to get her back and to kill Shospecker."

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Steph coming our way. I cussed the moment she spotted us, as I saw her stiffen for a nano-second before she changed directions. Letting go of Jeanne Ellen, I headed after her. I'd deal with Jeanne Ellen and this fucked up mission after I talked to Steph.

**Stephanie's POV **

I couldn't believe it when I saw Ranger and Lester wrapped around Jeanne Ellen. I know I reacted badly, but my first instinct was to run. With nowhere better to go, I ran to the bathroom. The tears had stopped and I was fixing my face.

The door swung open and I almost expected Ranger to walk in. But fate has a wicked sense of humor. It wasn't Ranger. It was one of the missing girls, and if the look on her face was a clue, she was terrified. Tears were streaming down her face and she trembled as she spoke. I immediately recognized the girl as one of the missing girls from the pictures I had studied for the case

"Please, don't tell anyone you saw me like this! Please, he'll beat me again!"

Making another quick check that we were alone, I spoke, trying to keep my tone comforting and soft.

"Who beat you?" She didn't know, but I already knew her name. Now if I could only calm her enough to get the information we needed.

"Uhm, Pete. It's his job to train us to obey our masters." Before she could say more, the door started to open. Thinking quickly, I pulled her into the larger handicapped stall and locked the door. She shocked me by reacting also. Before I knew it, her lips were on mine and her hand was cupping my ass.

A gentle tap, followed by, "Babe," startled both of us.

I opened the door to a clearly confused Ranger. He shook his head and backed up, giving us room to exit the stall.

"Babe, I don't know how you do it."

The three of us talked and it was becoming clear that if we were going to stop Shospecker, the take down was going to have to happen tonight. Rita Ann knew where three of the other missing girls were being held. They were all due to be shipped out after the club closed tonight. After reassuring Rita that we were, in fact, good guys here to save her and the others, we came up with a plan.

**Lester's POV **

I was still with Jeanne Ellen, trying to figure out a way to combine our efforts, when Stephanie emerged from the bathroom and headed our way. From the look on her face and the sway of her body, she was no longer upset and had a plan. Part of me was concerned. Stephanie had a scary brain sometimes. I mean, look how she got back at Morelli, by running him over with the Buick.

Looking behind her, it also didn't skip my notice that Ranger hadn't reappeared from the bathroom yet. I tried to think of a reason Steph would be heading my way and Ranger would still be in there and my brain came up with zip.

"Should we be worried?"Jeanne Ellen asked. "I mean, she wouldn't have hurt him? Would she?" She attempted to pull away.

That made me laugh, the thought of Steph hurting Ranger, other than possibly breaking his heart. I was pretty sure Steph would never harm Ranger, at least not in any lasting way. But it was nice to see Jeanne Ellen worried about Steph possibly harming him. Steph surprised me by walking up to us, but instead of making a move on me, she pulled Jeanne Ellen into a kiss that left my cock hard and me stunned.

Barely pulling her lips from Jeanne Ellen, she spoke softly, filling us in on what had happened in the bathroom. I looked around. We needed someplace more private if we were going to hash out a plan and do a takedown or rescue tonight. _Could this night get any more FUBAR'd than it already was_, I thought to myself. _First Jeanne Ellen and now this_.

We needed a way to make contact with each of the girls in the club tonight and a way to get them all safely out, and at the same time we needed to get Shospecker.

I heard Ranger in my earpiece. "Meet me in one of the private rooms." I shared the information with the others and we moved to find out which room Ranger was in.

**Steph's POV**

I stopped and Jeanne Ellen walked into me. In front of me was the room with Ranger, but he wasn't alone. I took a deep breath, reining in my emotions. We're on a mission, I kept reminding myself. I wanted to turn, run, and forget that I'd ever seen Ranger with not one woman, but three.

**Section Nine**

**Ranger's POV**

I knew the moment Steph walked into the room. We had discussed the possibility that she would have to have sex with someone else, but we had not discussed the possibility of me having sex with anyone other than Stephanie. I could tell by the uncertain tension in the air that seeing me with three ladies was not something she had ever imagined. Deep down, I knew how she felt. It was how I felt when I thought of her with anyone else, a deep stabbing pain followed quickly by nausea. Now I had to hope that her training would kick in. If she flew out of here in a rage, it would destroy the mission. She hadn't liked seeing me with Jeanne Ellen, but had understood when I explained things, and it wasn't like she didn't know who the girls were. I just wished there had been a better way to get us all together here.

Lester quickly took in the situation and pulled Stephanie into a corner. Tank looked less than thrilled when Jeanne Ellen approached him. No doubt he was thinking of what Lula would do to him if she ever found out he'd had sex with Jeanne Ellen, or maybe he was imagining what Lula would do to Jeanne Ellen, because soon he had the most wicked look on his face.

Within minutes, they were all in the room, bodies moving together, an all out orgy in progress.

With Tank, Bobby and Lester in the room, I made my move. It was easy to get away from the ladies we were here to rescue with their help. I needed to come up with a plan and fast, so it was a good thing I was good at thinking with both my heads at once. The good news was that we were all in the one room, which was also the bad news.

These rooms provided a place for group sexual encounters; they also provided entertainment for those who liked to watch. It was like being in a fishbowl. I'd already spotted Shospecker and a couple of his men watching.

I felt a bite on my thigh and looked down, surprised to see Steph's blue eyes twinkling as they looked up at me. I watched, mesmerized, as her tongue traced the large vein in my cock. Talk about needing to be aware of my surroundings. My legs trembled as she sucked my balls into her mouth, then she started kissing and nipping her way up, stopping to kiss my belly button. She paid close attention to every dip and ridge of my firm abdomen. She scraped a nail over one peaked nipple and sucked the other into her mouth, twirling her very talented tongue around it. By the time she reached my neck, I knew I was covered in a fine sheen of sweat and I felt like I'd run half a marathon. My cock was pulsing, but the pain was sooo good. I needed to cum, but knew I wouldn't until she decided it was time.

I gasped when she bit my neck, sucking hard.

"Ranger, I have a plan." I nodded, quite impressed she had come up with a plan while torturing me. I knew that my kisses normally scrambled Steph's thinking some. It shouldn't have surprised me that Steph could think and act at the same time. I had long ago learned never to underestimate what Steph could do when she put her mind to a task.

"Have the girls leave with the guys two at a time or in groups. Jeanne Ellen and I will distract Shospecker and get him outside."

Before I could protest, her hand wrapped around my cock, rubbing it in her delicious wetness, "First, we're going to finish this… and it's going to be good." She growled a second before latching onto my throat. My cock twitched and I found myself buried in Stephanie.

I was on fire. I grabbed her ass and pumped fast and furious. I was panting and still recovering after we'd both cum, when I noticed her and Jeanne Ellen walk from the room. Shit, they were wrapped around each other like lovers. No one would ever guess they didn't like each other. I had to admit the two worked well together, and I was sure there wasn't a man in the club who wouldn't get hard seeing them together. They would definitely make a good distraction.

**Lester POV **

When I first saw Ranger in the room with three ladies, I thought that was it. I fully expected Stephanie to lose it, so I did what seemed right. I pulled her into my arms and led her to the far corner, planning on talking and calming her as best I could. Of course, it was Steph who surprised me.

"Lester, we need to get these ladies out tonight." Then she went on to explain that they were due to be shipped out to a variety of different countries in the morning. We do the rescue and take down tonight or it would be too late.

All the time we were talking, I was doing to Steph what we had practiced for the last week. This meant that my hands were exploring her fabulous body. My fingers dipped into her pussy and found her wet and ready. I lifted a finger to my mouth and moaned. She tasted so sweet! I was surprised to taste Ranger's cum in her, so I knew they had already had a little tryst.

A sultry voice interrupted us. "Mind if I join you?" Sultry voice had a body to match.

Steph let out a small laugh. "Lester, meet Mindy."

Before I could answer, Mindy pulled me into a mind blowing kiss. By the time she pulled back, she had my full attention.

Mindy and Stephanie explained their plan to me. Bobby and I would exit with Mindy and one of the other ladies. Once outside, we would call Rangeman for back-up. Tank would follow with two more of the ladies and Ranger would bring up the rear with the final two. While we were getting the ladies out, Steph and Jeanne Ellen would work on distracting Shospecker and his men. Then they would lead Shospecker out, clean and simple.

I knew Ranger would hate the plan. I knew how Ranger felt about Stephanie being close to any other man. But Shospecker was also a dangerous man, and if this went bad, Stephanie could get a serious case of dead. He would go along with it because it would work and he trusted Stephanie's instincts.

Stephanie left me with Mindy and made her way across the floor to Ranger, who had left his ménage-a-trios.

**Stephanie's POV**

I couldn't believe the plan worked, but it had been flawless. Shospecker had followed us right out the door. The guys had apprehended him, while Jeanne Ellen and I had kept on going, not stopping until we were in her car.

I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard my name being called.

"Bomber… Bomber… Stephanie…"

I looked up and Bobby was looking at me with a worried expression on his face. "You okay, Steph?"

Hal and Cal had showed up at the club to transport Shospecker to the station. Then Tank and Ranger had left with the ladies. Bobby and Lester had driven me back to the house and I'd been sitting on the couch, staring out the window since we'd arrived home.

Hum, was I okay? Yeah, I think I was. Shospecker was behind bars, the ladies had been rescued and were on their way home. We would all spend this one final night here before heading back to Trenton and our real lives tomorrow. Sure I had some concerns, mostly about my relationship with Ranger and the guys. But for the first time in a long time, I felt that it would all work out.

I would once more like to thank Jenny, Katrin and Xylia for their help with this fic, you ladies are the best. Ber for telling me I could do it and Denny for pestering me for more, LOL. I thank everyone who read and Reviewed it I hope you enjoyed it. Lastly I hope that my stepping out there has given some of our new people the courage to try, it really is fun. Das

xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxox


End file.
